


wanna wake up with you (and say baby let's do it all over again)

by thequeendom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Styles, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Drug Use, First Time, I hate doing tags, I’ll add when I remember, Kinky, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Married Louis, Older Louis, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Secrets, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry Styles, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Virgin Harry, age gap, and many more - Freeform, business man louis, louis is such a daddy, theyre always lying, this is really kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeendom/pseuds/thequeendom
Summary: Harry let peer pressure get to him and attempt to lose his virginity to a stranger he met over night.Louis need to stop thinking of his cheating wife and attempt to have a one night stand with someone he met overnight.The thing was, they get attached with their supposed to be one night man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO
> 
> I made a new ao3 because my old ones is filled with ugly fics that I don’t want to look back to but I also don’t want to delete them. 
> 
> So here’s a brand new fic on a brand new account !!! I hope y’all enjoy it !! 
> 
> Title is from never enough by one direction (eeekhs I know don’t judge me for still not being over the boys)
> 
> ALSO DISCLAIMER:  
> Louis isn’t aware that Harry is an underage virgin Okay, Harry lied about his age and all.

It’s all Niall’s fault, really. He could lists his friends that he blamed for what he’s going to do tonight, but Niall is at the top of the list. He might not be the only one, but he definitely is number one.

Because Niall was his best mate and of course he was the first person to hear about Niall’s first time which happened literally last week. Harry was jealous, it was obvious. That Niall has a boyfriend and did the do.

Then his other friends found out about Niall, they were more proud than jealous, obviously. Which also made Harry jealous. Because now Harry was the only one in his friend group that hasn’t done it.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, no one’s forcing him to lose his virginity. They knew Harry doesn’t have a boyfriend, he won’t date anyone at school either.

“They’re all immature, I need a man.” Harry always say after he rejected a date. They’re all good looking, some of them are smart and some are even out of Harry’s league, as Nadine would say, yet Harry still won’t give them a chance.

They, Harry’s friends that is, knew Harry got a thing for older guys, or as Harry like to put it “more mature guys” they knew because Harry did spend year nine drooling over the new gym teacher. Of course a year later he found a better job and left, Harry was upset that he never get to confessed his feelings but Mr. Daniel would’ve leave sooner if he knew a teenage boy had a crush on him.

Then later next year all Harry could talk about was his hot neighbor that moved in next door.

“It’s a shame he’s got a wife and she’s pregnant.” Harry pouted when he told his friends about Jason.

That crush didn’t last long, Niall repeatedly told him it was not appropriate at all to wank over a married guy that literally lives next door and Harry knew Jason was too straight to be true.

Then there’s Harry’s mum’s new intern, he wasn’t as old as Harry’s past crushes. He was in his last year of university, at least that’s what he said when Harry’s mum’s invited him to dinner along with her other colleagues. Harry spent the rest of the night wanking to the thought of him and told his mum he wanted to go to to Tom’s university once he finished school. His mum, bless her, thought he meant he wants to study what Tom is studying and was really influenced by Tom and his university talks.

But what Harry was thinking was, there’s probably a lot of boys as hot as Tom in his uni.

Anyway, university is still a few years away and Harry doesn’t want to be inexperienced by then. He knows he’s never gonna get laid if the guys he see everyday are his immature school friends and his hot neighbor that Harry vowed not to wank to anymore. Tom stopped being an option when Harry found out he’s got a boyfriend, Harry was glad to know he’s gay and there was a chance for Harry. But he looks happy in his Instagram pictures also Harry would never break a relationship like that.

So he did what he had to do and drove to London all by himself, because if there’s a place he’d look back to and say “You know I lost my virginity in this city.” It would be in good old London.

It’s a good thing Harry just got his driving permit literally last month. He told his mum he was going on a trip to London with his friends for the weekend, so it was only partly a lie. Niall and everyone else didn’t mind covering for him though they thought he just needed a night to get wasted and make out with a cute guy, at least that’s what he said to them.

But Harry’s plan was to go back to Essex by Monday and is more experienced than the rest of his gang.

He saved up enough money to get a hotel room at a four stars hotel, he could’ve find a nearby club but he felt safer just going to the bar lounge at the hotel, he was sure he could met a bloke there.

Harry’s heart was beating so fast when he entered the lounge, he wasn’t exactly legal to drink yet but he does looks older than his actual age so thank goodness they let him in without checking his ID.

Once he was inside his eyes scanned to the room, it was a crowded night considering it was a Friday.

One might ask, is Harry nervous ? Is Harry scared ? The answer would be; Yes, yes he is. Of course he is! But he’s not gonna chickened out, even if he didn’t lose his virginity tonight he’d still love to suck a cock or just make out with someone.

Harry never properly kiss anyone.

His first kiss was when he was 13 and it was with Bryan, his dearly friend and classmate before Harry moved town the very next year. And they didn’t even like each other or anything, they just wanted to see what’s the hype about kissing was.

This actually kinda feel like he was 13 again, when everyone was talking about how amazing kissing is. Except now everyone has moved on to sex. And Harry wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. Though he didn’t want to miss out.

Harry wasn’t sure what to order, he wasn’t really sure of how to order in a bar. He looks around him, everyone was just saying what they want to the bartender without looking at a menu- is there even a menu?!

This was too complicated for Harry, he wanted to go home but no. He just waste his entire saving on this hotel he’s not going to chicken out so fast.

“Ian!” A woman, long blond hair and a cheerful smile greeted the bartender, appearing next to Harry. “Full house tonight, you’re too busy to chat, aren’t you?” She just giggled when Ian replied with a “help me” then he heard her say. “Make me a Long Island ice tea first, maybe then I’ll help you.”

Long Island ice tea sounds good. Harry wasn’t sure what it was contains off, it was too late to do research now.

“Uh, hi.” Harry started, dumbly, the bartender, Ian, turned to him and smile after he hand the woman her drink and she shout a thank you before running off with her drink. “I’ll have a Long Island ice tea, please.”

Too polite? No, it’s never too polite. God, why was he overthinking this?!

“Make that two,” He heard someone said, slipping next to him and sat on the stool next to Harry.

Ian’s eyes immediately lands on the man and he put on the biggest smile on his face and nods. “Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson.” He clears his throat. “Coming right up.”

Does Ian knows everybody here?! But then another man appears behind the counter, he started with a “Oh man! sorry I’m late, Traffic was shit- Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson!”

That’s when Harry realized it’s not that Ian knew everyone, but the man next to him knew everyone. Harry turned to face him, he thank all the gods above that the bar was crowded and the music was loud that no one could hear Harry’s heart when he saw the man.

Because he was drop dead gorgeous.

Harry was sure, this man was more gorgeous than Mr. Daniel, Jason and Tom put together.

He was wearing a dark blue blazer, it looks expensive, probably costs more than Harry’s car. -not that Harry’s car cheap, mind you, his mum is a hard working business woman and she could afford anything Harry wants despite the fact that she’s a single parent- but still, the suit looks like it costs a fortune.

His hair was slicked back so perfectly Harry wondered who styled it. His eyes though, it was a gorgeous shade of blue that even with the lack of lighting in the room, his eyes still manage to shine so bright and beautiful.

And to top it all off is his beard! God, Harry was sure he had a thing for beards. He wondered when he will grow his own. But this man didn’t have a long beard, in fact it was more of a stubble than a beard. It was perfectly trimmed, too perfect Harry thought.

It was weird when Harry started thinking who’s this man’s barber.

The gorgeous man turned to face Harry, he probably noticed Harry was starring.

This was too creepy, Harry shouldn’t have stare in the first place. But it was too late when he caught Harry starring.

“You here alone?” He asked, suddenly and Harry wanted to cry because for all he knows this man could be a pervert, who the fuck ask a boy in a bar if he’s here alone?! But then again, Harry’s not really a boy right now. He did managed to fool the security guards, might as well fool this man.

It’s not like Harry will see him again. “Uh, yeah, hi.” Harry wasn’t entire sure if he knows how to talk to people he just met. It did took him a week to make friends every time he goes to a new school. (His mum moves cities for her job, so he does too.)

“Never seen you around before.” Louis asked then glance at Ian who came back with two glasses on his hand, placing the drink in front of them and walk away to someone who was calling him on the other side of the table before Harry gets the chance to say thank you.

Harry gripped his drink and took a sip, he tried not to make a face at the taste. Harry wondered how much does this drink costs exactly because it wasn’t good- or maybe Ian isn’t a good bartender.

Which, he thinks is wrong because Mr. Tomlinson, next to him was enjoying his drink from the looks of it.

“Uh, yeah, I live in Essex, just in town for the weekend.” Maybe that was too honest. What if this guy is a sexual predator and would follow Harry back to Essex?!

No, he’s too pretty to be a predator.

“Oh cool,” The man said, turning his eyes elsewhere. Seemed like he lost interest in Harry.

God, if there anyone in this room Harry would let bang him, it’s probably this guy, because just looking at him, taking a sip at his drink and smile when a woman, she was wearing a uniform, she must’ve be the waitress, passed them and greeted him like Ian and the other bartender did.

So Harry asked, because he didn’t want this conversation to die and he really want to take this man back up to his room. “You come here often?” Harry asked, trying not to sound dumb.

“Sometimes.” Louis shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. “What brings you here? To London?”

Harry blinked because he wasn’t sure how to answer that. He can’t exactly say my friends are all non virgins and I want to be one too. And Harry hasn’t thought of a lie yet, he didn’t think anyone would ask that, he’s so fucking stupid.

“Uh, I Uh,” Harry had to think of a lie, a quick one. “I’m supposed to go with a friend from school, but uh- he cancelled.”

“Oh, you’re in school?”

Shit. This man is gonna call security guards if Harry didn’t think of a lie fast.

“University.” Harry was quick to say. “It’s my last year, Uh, my friend, Tom, he cancelled on me to go on a date with some guy he just met.” All of that was a lie except the name Tom.

He wasn’t even friends with Tom! Sure, he’s close to Tom when he visits his mum’s office but it was only because Harry found it easier to make conversations with him than his mum’s other colleagues who are all double or triple his age.

The man just nodded. “Where are you studying then? if you don’t mind me asking.”

Harry thank God Tom always talks about his university because now that place was an excuse. “University of Essex.” Harry grinned. “I’m studying computer science.” Basically, he was stealing Tom’s life. “And I also have an internship at Zero Above, you know, the advertising agency?” Harry had to stop himself from taking because he was talking too much also because everything he said is a complete lie.

The man smiled at Harry sweetly though.

“I’m Louis.” He told Harry, finally, a name other than his last name. Harry did not want to call him Mr. Tomlinson in his head.

Harry gulped before saying. “Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry. Is there something wrong with your drink?” Louis asked because his glass was half empty while Harry barely touched his glass again after that one sip.

Harry glanced at his glass before turning back to Louis. He didn’t want Louis to know that he wasn’t sure what he was ordering. “No, nothing’s wrong.” Harry chuckled nervously before taking another sip of his drink. God, this was awful. Harry wished it didn’t had a cute name.

“It better be, Ian’s our best bartender.” Louis said before taking a sip again. His eyes wandered around the bar again.

Harry tilted his head. “Our? Do you work here?” Harry asked, dumbly. He wasn’t sure if it was too early to ask this man where he works but Harry literally just told him where he’s studying at, not that he actually studies there.

“You could say that.”

Harry wasn’t sure what that meant but he didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to sound dumb more than he already is.

After all, he was supposed to be a 21 years old, computer science student tonight.

Louis took another gulped of his drink, it was more than half empty by now he snapped his fingers to call Ian over, Ian immediately hurried to stand in front of Louis. “Is there anything else, Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked Louis.

“Another.” Louis told him and glanced at Harry who was resting his head on his palm, he looked bored and the truth is Harry is bored. “You too, Harry?”

Harry shakes his head and lift his head, humming to Louis. “Another what? Oh- no, I’m good.”

“Don’t worry, it’s on me, I promise.” Louis chuckled. “You’re a uni student I’m not gonna make you pay.”

Harry shakes his head, he can’t exactly let this stranger pay for him. “No, you don’t have to, really.”

“Ian, he’s on me.” He told Ian instead and Ian nodded then turn to Harry, asking if he wants anything else. Can they see Harry can’t even down this one drink?!

Harry shakes his head again. “I’m good, thanks Ian.” He became familiar with the name he forgot he doesn’t exactly know the man. “And thanks Louis.”

It was too risky to let Louis buy him a drink. Harry had so many reasons, like what if Louis gets him too drunk and took him back to wherever he lives. And also because he didn’t like the drink at all.

Ian came back with another glass for Louis and Louis turned to face him instead of saying anything else to Harry. It was hard to watch Ian and Louis had a conversation better than him and Harry. It was probably because they knew each other but Harry still hoped Louis has his attention back to Harry. He didn’t know what to say or do, how does he lure him into his room?! How do they do this?!

He remembered his friend, Maisie, she’s good at luring men. Well, high school boys but she was still good at it. She was probably the most experienced out of his group. He remembered her telling him how to flirt but all of her education was left in Essex when Harry needed it the most.

The only thing he remembered from Maisie is when they were at a house party and he watched Maisie scoot closer to Jack, their classmate, on the leather sofa and whispered something that made Jack turned to her with widen eyes. And now they’re happily dating. He needs to know what Maisie said, he could text Maisie right now but then she’ll never stop asking questions about where he is and who he’s with.

And by the time a customer called for Ian, he had to excuse himself and Louis turned to face Harry again, he can’t pull his phone out now. He wants to talk to Louis. He wants to lure Louis into his room. It doesn’t really matter if they fuck or not, but he’d love to see this man in better lighting and possibly naked.

Think, Harry think.

Louis gulped down his second drink, Harry wasn’t sure why he likes the drink. But Harry decided he let his drink sit for too long he picked it up again and gulped it trying to drink without tasting it.

Harry tried not to make a gagging noise when he set the glass down, looking proudly at his half empty glass now.

At least now he knows why it’s called a Long Island, it was because it’s endless!

“So, Harry.” Louis shifted his body a little, Harry perked up when Louis started taking again. “How long are you staying then?”

“Till Sunday,” Harry said and it feels like it’s the only honest thing that came out of his mouth tonight other than Harry telling Louis his actual name.

Louis hummed. “You’re gonna spend the weekend in London, alone?”

This was Harry’s chance to not mess up and start flirting, if he knows how to properly flirt that is. “Was hoping I’d meet someone to spend the weekend with.” This was another truth coming out of Harry.

Surprisingly, what he said seemed to work because he watched Louis’ lips crooked to the side. Harry never payed attention to his lips till now, God, it looks kissable. He bets Louis kisses better than Bryan in middle school. If that counts as a kiss.

“Well, you must be in luck, you’ve met me just in time.” Louis scoot his stool shamelessly closer to Harry. If he starts whispering in Harry’s ear, Harry thought this could be like how Maisie and Jack started their relationship. “I don’t think there’s anyone who knows London like I do.”

He said it as if Harry never been to London before. “But before that.” Louis leaned in and Harry’s heart beats so fast he thought it was gonna fall out of his chest and dropped right on the floor. “What if I show you around my room?”

Harry gulped. “I- I thought you work here, why are you staying the night in the hotel?” This was by far the dumbest question Harry asked all night. But the question is to clarify Louis isn’t a sexual predator.

Because if he does has a room in this hotel, then he lied about working here. Why would he stayed the night at a hotel he works at?! Is that even allowed?!

Louis burst out of laughter, he leaned back of course because he didn’t want to laugh right next to Harry’s ear.

Harry frowned, facing him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” Louis was still trying to control himself from laughing. “It’s just- nevermind, I do, in fact has a room here.” Louis grinned. “And it might be the best room in the whole building, you can see whole of London from my room.”

  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Then we might as well spend the weekend in your room seeing London instead of traveling around and get stuck in traffics.”

Louis smirked. “That sounds like a good idea, but I don’t think I’ll be seeing London at all if we do that.”

“Why?” Again, Harry asked, dumbly.

“Because I won’t be able to get my eyes off of you.” Louis leaned again, Harry wanted to lean back but he also wanted to be closer to Louis. He was both scared but he wanted this. “You’re a better view anyway, love.”

Harry wanted to scream for his mum.

But also the other side of him wants Louis to pick him up and take him to this room Louis won’t stop bragging about.

He could still chicken out now instead of later up in Louis’ room.

But then he remembered Niall’s voice when he was talking about his boyfriend, Shaun. God, Harry wanted to gag but he wanted what Niall had.

And that’s it. Just from that reminder, Harry dared to say. “Take me there then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YALL BEFORE YOU PROCEED PLEASE JUST READ THIS OKAY HARRY IS SEVENTEEN THE LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT IN THE UK (if I’m not wrong) IS 16 AND HARRY HAS FULL CONSENT ALSO YES THEIR AGE GAP IS HUGE SO even if Harry is legal he still lied because he was worried Louis won’t like him- anyway I hope you enjoy this!

It all went by so quick, Harry was took by the hand and up the elevator, Louis hasn’t touched him or anything except holding his hand and whispered stuff that didn’t even turn Harry on that much, though Harry knew he wanted this.

His heart was beating so fast he was sure Louis could hear it.

But thank god he couldn’t just like Harry can’t hear Louis’.

Louis was sure he was gonna have a heart attack right there and then, he was leading this boy up to his room. He wanted to scratch his ring finger where he just took off his ring.

This was wrong, he knew. But his wife was wrong too. Hell, she was wrong in every way and if she’s gonna be a bitch and ignore him for a week when he knows she’s spending it with that fucking man- then he can be a bitch and take Harry to his room.

Harry looks awfully young than he claimed to be. Not that he mentioned his age but he does look at least 18 and he can’t be in his last uni year at only 18. He’s probably way older than that. Louis had to break the silence in the lift when he asked. “You look so much younger than your age, does anyone ever told you that?”

Actually, no one has. Everyone did say he looks older than his actual age but Louis doesn’t need to know he’s only seventeen and a half.

“Uh, yeah, baby face, I guess.” Harry tried. “But I swear I’m 21.” That was wrong to say in every way. He swore he was 21 and he’s really not. And saying that just made him sounds like he’s 17, which he is.

But then he never really find out how old Louis is, he was going to ask but the lift’s door slides open and Louis lead him out of the lift and down the hallway to the last room in the hallway.

Louis slides his card in and the door opened, letting himself and Harry inside. This room was much more bigger than the one Harry booked.

Harry looked around the room once the lights were automatically turned on. He took a step back only to bump to Louis who was placing his card in its place on the wall.

“What do you do again?” Harry asked, eyes still in the superior room. “How can you afford this room? Do you get employee discount?”

Louis chuckled. “Yes, got a discount and all.” He could just straightforward and tell Harry, he owns this whole building. This whole hotel, the rooms and the bar lounge and even the dying plant by the front door’s lobby, every sheets in these rooms, every sandals the customers steals, it was all his.

But if he did, Harry wouldn’t get off him. No one gets off him after he told them. And Harry is supposed to be a one night stand. Only to forget about Eleanor and that fucking guy.

“Are you the hotel manager? Cause if you are that’s so cool. But also so stupid that you’re spending your time off literally in this building. Wait, do you live here?” He swore Harry talks like a young mindless teenager. “Oh God, you weren’t kidding when you said you could see whole of London!” Harry shamelessly walk over to the giant window which curtains Louis had left open. “I’m pretty sure you can see outside of London from here as well, I wonder if you could see my hous- my dorm room and my campus.” Harry cleared his throat, eyes still fixed on the view outside the window.

Louis wasn’t sure how to do this, to lure Harry in so he’d shut up and let Louis fuck him. He hasn’t been flirting with other people since he got married, and the sparks between him and Eleanor was kind of fading that he can’t remember the last time he actually flirted with his own wife.

So Louis first thought was to slide behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy which made him jump a little then turned to his side and realized it was just Louis.

This felt so wrong.

Holding someone that isn’t his wife.

Though at the same time, this felt right. Harry felt right. Harry was tense, Louis thought he was uncomfortable so he pulled back.

“No, don’t let go.” Harry turned to face the man only to hooked his arms around Louis’ neck. “I like it.”

Louis’ hand crawled up Harry face again, it was only now that he gets a clear view of Harry. His green pupils were a lovely shade, Louis wanted to buy a tie that matches his eyes. His curls was all over his forehead, messy but somehow beautiful.

He was as tall as Louis, so Louis didn’t had to look up or down to face the beautiful man. He was truly beautiful. What are the odds of finding him in his own bar? Louis really was going to pick someone up but he never imagined someone this gorgeous.

Someone who looked so innocent, Louis just wanted to destroy then take care of him afterwards- only if he’s into it as well, Louis kept telling himself.

Anyway, Harry was starring at Louis’ lips, he was biting his own and Louis knew that Harry wanted to taste him. Was this too soon? They barely talk. Maybe it’s best if they talk less anyway.

“Can I-“ Harry was about to ask but Louis was already pressing his lips against Harry’s.

It took Harry a minute before he finally chased the taste of Louis and kissed back, maybe it was too much when he started to kiss back, he was eager, the kiss became sloppy and Louis had to pull away. “Slow down, love, we have all night.”

Harry licked his own lips and leaned in to kiss Louis’ again, this time it was slower and Harry wasn’t too eager or drooling all over Louis.

Both of them didn’t pull away then, Harry only did for a second to gasp for air before connecting their lips again.

Again, this felt right.

Kissing Harry felt right.

It shouldn’t be, but it does. Harry felt right in all the right away, Louis can’t remember a reason why this was wrong.

Louis pulls the boy closer which leads to their lips breaking apart and Harry tripping, he would’ve fall if he didn’t had such a strong grip on Louis’.

His face was landed on Louis’ shoulder and Harry was too embarrassed to look back up and kiss him again. Because who the fuck trips when they’re being pulled closer?!

Then he felt two fingers on his chin, pushing his head up until he locked eyes with Louis again. His eyes was still the same shade of blue, but it was full of lust. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared.

There was no escape now, is there? Can he still chicken out? Should he just blurted out that he’s actually a seventeen years old virgin?

His mind stopped thinking when Louis pressed his lips against his one more time. Harry chased the taste of the man in front of him, God, Harry truly wanted this. He wanted more with Louis. But at the same time he was also mad scared.

Harry jumped a little and pulled away when he felt two palms cupping his ass, Louis probably noticed that Harry’s so jumpy. “Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?” Louis whispered against his ear as if there’s other people in the room that’ll hear them.

Oh shit, what if there are other people?! What if huge men just appear out of every door in this suite and they all took turn to fuck Harry. Oh fuck, maybe letting a stranger fuck you isn’t completely save after all.

Maybe Harry was just overthinking this, sexual predators can’t afford this room, there was no way- and if Louis really works here then he’s not gonna hurt Harry, he might lose his job if he does.

So Harry nodded, it happened so fast, Harry almost missed it but he felt the two hands on his bum pulling him up and Harry’s legs automatically wrapped themselves around Louis’ waist, shit Harry was still not over this.

His first time is gonna be in a hotel suite with a man hotter than the sun itself who carry him to travel from the living room suite to the room.

The room was big, even bigger than the one Harry’s booked, he thought. He almost regret booking that room now that it goes to waste, he should’ve not book a hotel at all if he knew a man would take him back up to a suite this fancy.

Louis only dropped Harry when he was safely on the bed. Man, this bed feels soft, Harry wished he didn’t come right down to the bar earlier and enjoyed the bed in his room but then again if he didn’t come on time Louis would’ve been with someone else and so will he, if he didn’t chicken out that is.

The younger boy watches Louis took off his shoes for him and Harry wondered if Jack ever took off Maisie’s shoes for him, if Shaun ever took off Niall’s shoes for him, if Nadine ever got her shoes taken off by the two people she had fucked. Probably not. Because all their partners are immature little high school kids who probably weren’t sure what they were doing.

Harry knew this was gonna be better than anything he could imagine because Louis is experienced. Harry thinks it’s the best thing about losing it to someone he completely doesn’t know.

Then Louis hovered over Harry on the bed, he was in all fours and leaned down to kiss Harry again, Harry didn’t waste time to lean up, attaching their lips together, his hands slowly crawled up and placed themselves on Louis’ chest.

It was when he felt one of Louis’ hands hooked under his shirt and pulling it slowly, he quickly let go of the kiss again and stare at Louis confusedly. Shit. Shit. This was really happening!

“Lou?” Harry sounded innocent, It sends something right to Louis’ cock. “Are we- we’re gonna have sex, right?” Harry regretted his question immediately.

Louis made a face, he was gonna burst out of laughter in any second, Harry can feel it. God, he never felt so stupid. How could he when he’s never below the top ten rank in school?!

But instead, he didn’t laugh, instead he asked, so sweetly Harry wanted to cry. Because he didn’t expect the guy he’s gonna give his virginity to, to be this sweet. “Do you want to, love?”

Harry felt like Louis knew he was a virgin, there was no way he does but didn’t Shaun said something familiar to Niall?! At least that’s what Niall said.

“Yeah, I’m just making sure.” Harry wanted to gag his own mouth with something just so he could shut up, possibly with Louis’ cock, shit, does Harry even know what do with a cock in his mouth?

Sure, he watched porn before, he read stuff before, he heard his friends talking about it. But he never done it! What if it’s harder than what everyone said it was like.

He really need to stop thinking because Louis places his lips against Harry’s neck now, Harry let out a noise he didn’t know he could make and felt Louis pushing his shirt higher up that he had to pull away from Harry’s neck so he could take it off.

Once it was off, Harry felt exposed. And it was only a shirt! But Harry felt exposed and he felt like he’s gonna have a heart attack any minute now.

Louis didn’t spare any second before placing his lips back between the crook of Harry’s neck, Harry moaned once again his hands decided to grip a fistful of Louis’ hair, he was holding so tightly he was scared he’s gonna pull all of Louis’ hair off.

Then it all happened so fast, he felt Louis pressed his front against Harry, rutting slowly and his lips traveled further up, kissing Harry along his neck and jaw until he reached Harry’s ear, Harry gasped when he felt fingers between his nipples, giving it a twist the same time Louis whispered in his ear. “There’s so many things I want to do to you tonight.”

Harry watched porn before, he even sexted before, not with his past crushes obviously, but with random boys he met online that he always chickened out to meet. It was funny that Harry was more scared of meeting them than letting Louis lead him to bed. Anyway, this was harder than those boys or how porn made it. Or how Louis made it, he was suddenly mute and he wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Lou,” he moaned the man’s name instead, letting him rut faster against Harry’s cock, Harry can feel himself growing and this was it.

There’s no going back now.

Louis let go of Harry completely to sat on the bed, shaking his blazer off- Harry wanted to take it from him and fold it neatly because Harry was still stressing over how expensive the blazer looks and he didn’t want Louis or their come (if they’re gonna come that is) to ruin it. And oh god, now that Harry thinks of it. He’s going to orgasm tonight.

Him, Harry Styles, is gonna have the best orgasm in his life tonight.

Sure, he wanked before, he tried to finger himself once and he did came. But tonight he’s gonna come because of someone else pleasuring him. Shit, the thought definitely sent something straight to Harry’s cock.

Harry felt useless lying in bed and starring at Louis who had threw his blazer somewhere in the room and was pulling his tie off, so Harry sat up in front of him and reached to help him unbuttoned his shirt.

And Harry thought Louis couldn’t get any better until he was met with Louis’ chest tattoo, Louis took the shirt off of him once Harry was done unbuttoning, revealing more, a lot more tattoos and Harry wanted to moan just from seeing it. He can’t help it, he loves men with tattoos.

Louis was gonna kill him for being this beautiful. Flawlessly beautiful.

“They’re pretty.” Harry’s hand reaches over to trace over Louis’ chest tattoo then his other hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis looked up to see Harry was lost at Louis’ body, he was bitting his bottom lip as if it wasn’t swollen enough from Louis’ lips, tracing his body, absentmindedly.

Then Harry’s cheeks turned red because he wanted to say something -something dirty- he wasn’t sure how Louis would take it, but isn’t he supposed to talking dirty as well? “I want to come all over these.” He said it so quietly, Louis almost missed it.

Louis groaned at that and before Harry knew it he was being manhandled and pinned against the bed, Harry got scared for a couple of second, he honestly was but Louis pressed another kiss and Harry thank God Louis calmed him down before he starts panicking.

“Get on with it then, take off your pants.” Louis pull away from his lips, his cock rubbing against Harry’s thigh.

Then the next words that falls out of Harry’s lips was wrong, he must’ve been overthinking of all the porn he watched in the past because he wasn’t aware he said it until it was too late. “Yes, Daddy.”

Shit. He looked up to face Louis and Louis didn’t look angry or disgusted, in fact he groaned and rutted faster, Harry let out a moan at Louis’ reaction.

“Fuck, come on now, babe.” Louis was already playing with Harry’s waistband and Harry wanted Louis to just take it off for him but Louis won’t bother.

So Harry had to take control and unzipped his jeans before pulling it down along with his boxers, Harry doesn’t want to waste any more time.

It was weird because he was more comfortable now when he’s naked than earlier but maybe it’s because he had spent too much time with Louis and he just wants his cock now. Harry was gaining confidence, he loves this.

Once it was off, Louis sat up again and reached for something on the nightstand.

Harry looked up to see Louis unscrewing the cap of a familiar tube, oh god that’s lube, oh god this was actually about to happened he wished he could’ve call Niall first to say “Hey, I’m about to get laid!”

Louis covered two fingers with lube and Harry still lied there, being his useless self until Louis commanded. “Spread.”

Harry was glad he watched porn to immediately spread his legs, he wonders if Louis knew he was a virgin. He hoped not.

“God, you look tight.” Harry felt small when Louis was sat right in front of his hole. “Been awhile, hasn’t it?”

It took Harry a good thirty seconds to understand that. He only nodded because he was tired of making up lies.

“I’m gonna fill you up so good, you’ll forget you were ever this tight, baby.” Louis leaned in to nibble on Harry’s ear, Harry can feel his fingers on the rim of his hole. “Do you want that, babe? Do you want me to ruin your tight little hole?”

Harry quickly nodded again, he couldn’t wait anymore, he almost forgot this was his first time. “Please, Lou, I want it so bad- just fuck me already.”

“What happened to daddy?” Louis chuckled and slide a finger in without warning Harry literally screamed.

He screamed like the fucking idiot he is, but the loud scream was quickly replaced with a long moan when Louis thrust his finger slowly.

“More.” Harry was brave enough to say, he didn’t know where he gained all this confidence from. “More, Daddy, I can take it.”

Louis can’t say no to that, he slides in another finger and Harry gasped when he felt two fingers spreading his whole. A cock is gonna come in, Harry thought. And boy, was Harry prepared for it.

Harry felt empty when Louis pulled his fingers out only to spread more lube, now on three of his fingers. He entered them one by one, by the time the third one was inside, Harry screamed again, he grabbed a fistful of the hotel’s sheets, looking up at Louis.

Shit, this was both good and painful. Painful in a good way, might works better, Harry thought. “Lou, Lou.” He moaned, Louis looked how with his sweaty self, working his fingers in and out and spreading Harry more.

“Fuck, you’re as tight as a virgin.” Louis groaned, Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach at that. Shit. Please don’t know. Please don’t know.

Harry decided not to answer that, he was focusing on Louis’ fingers inside him. He need Louis’ cock, he needs it now.

“I’m ready,” Harry announced. “I’m ready, give it to me.” at this point Louis wasn’t moving his fingers because Harry was fucking himself down on the three fingers. God, was he greedy?!

Louis slowly pulled out his fingers, Harry watched as he opened the night stand’s drawer and grab something in a packet.

Harry wasn’t dumb, his friends threw it around each other all the time, honestly, his friends is the last thing in his mind right now. “Lou, hurry.” Harry was impatient as he watched Louis pulled down his pants, his hard cock broke free and Harry licked his lips when he finally got to see the hard cock.

Maybe later or in the morning, he’d ask if he can suck his cock. Harry want that.

“Be patient, love. We have all night.” Louis squirt more lube onto his hand and rubbed it all over his covered cock before positioning himself in front of Harry’s spread legs.

And this was it. This is gonna be it.

After this, Harry’s gonna go home to Essex and become the mature man of his group.

Harry’s eyes was glued on Louis’ cock, watching Louis slowly pushed the tip in and once again Harry screamed, he doesn’t stop screaming as Louis slides in deeper and deeper. “Oh God, Oh God,” Harry cried, gripping Louis’ shoulder. Fuck, does it supposed to hurt like this?!

“Alright?” Louis asked but continued to slides in deeper again, Harry felt like Louis’ cock was endless.

Harry quickly nodded, as much as it hurts, he didn’t want Louis to pull out and call it a night. Niall did said it’ll hurt at first.

“I’m good, I’m so full, fuck, daddy.” Harry gasped. “Yo-you’re big.”

Louis would’ve protest if he wasn’t balls deep inside Harry, he wasn’t that big. He seen guys with bigger dicks before, Harry was probably just saying that for the moment.

But then again, Harry never been filled up before. This was huge. Harry can’t feel any of his bones. “Lou, fuck me, please.” Harry still managed to say.

So Louis started thrusting in and out, at first it was slow and Harry was slowly getting used to the size of the cock. Then Louis went faster without warning, Harry could live with this pace.

Harry didn’t even notice he was crying until Louis pointed it out. “Do you usually cry in bed?” He chuckled. “Cute.”

He didn’t even know why he was crying, Harry was starting to like it, actually. In fact, he liked it too much he thrown all his dignity out the window and said. “Faster.”

“What’s the magic word?” Louis smirked.

Harry groaned, frustratedly and his own hands crawled up to touch his neglected cock. He moaned way too loud when he squeezed it. “Daddy. Faster, daddy.”

“As you wish, princess.” Louis thrust faster, he was going so fast the bed was starting to creak. “Come on now, good boys don’t touch themselves.” Louis slapped Harry’s hand off of himself.

Harry whimpered in return then he gasped- God, what did Louis just do? He might’ve hit something that send Harry on edge. “Lou- do that again, right there! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Harry cried in happiness when Louis repeatedly hits the spot.

Shit, this was way more better than it is talked about. “M’close.” Louis told him.

It took Harry a minute to understand something that simple. Then he nodded. Because he was close to, despite the fact he was being untouched.

“Ah!” Harry screamed when he released, coming all over his stomach just from Louis hitting his prostate.

Louis let out a loud groaned, Harry could die hearing it and pull out of Harry, the condom was filled up and Harry smirked because he was the one who made that happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I can’t stress enough how ugly my grammar is (trust me I know) and I’m sorry for all errors I did or upcoming ones. I do still hope you enjoy it 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Harry woke up, he felt like a proper sugar baby, in the arms of a man, obviously way older than him (he was ignoring the fact he knew this man literally just last night), in a fancy hotel suite and wearing nothing but the man’s shirt.

Louis must’ve slipped it on him last night, the only thing he remembered before drifting asleep was Louis getting up to throw his used condom and whispered something about getting a towel to clean Harry up. He thank all the gods above that Louis isn’t a predator that drugged him in his sleep and was relief when he woke up still in the same hotel suite he was in last night.

He didn’t know if he should slipped out of Louis’ strong arms now and run back to his hotel room and never see Louis again, isn’t that how it supposed to be? They were supposed to be one night stands only.

But he was comfortable, he was enjoying this too much he didn’t notice Louis had already woken up next to him. “Morning,” Louis’ voice was deep, not as deep as Harry, that’s not possible, but for someone who sounds like Louis, his morning voice was deep. “Did you had a good night sleep?”

“Too good,” Harry embarrassingly said, hiding his face in Louis’ chest. “This bed’s so soft.”

Louis chuckled at that, then rolled over to the other side of the bed, Harry frowned because he didn’t want Louis to break their morning cuddle.

Harry said morning cuddle as if they’re married.

Jesus Christ, marriage is still a long way to go, Harry still has more to experience, after all he just lost his virginity last night.

Last night.

Shit, that’s when it hits Harry that he wasn’t a virgin anymore! Harry’s plan was a success, his first time was amazing, Louis wasn’t a sexual predator and he felt good.

Good would be the wrong word when he felt the pain coming from his bum when he rolled to lie on his back. God, is he gonna be able to sit down?! Or walk?!

Harry’s thoughts was interrupted when he heard a phone ringing, his eyes scanned the floor, trying to find his jeans because that’s where he last left his phone- he always leave it on silent though.

But he watched Louis got up, picking his phone from the nightstand. He probably left it there when Harry went to sleep.

“What?!” Louis groaned, Harry’s eyes scanned Louis’ naked upper body, he was wearing pajama bottom only, he was kinda mad that Louis didn’t put anything fresh and clean on Harry but instead he slipped the shirt Louis wore last night on him.

But then again, he was kinda glad because the shirt smells like Louis. A mixture of his cologne and his sweat. It smells like last night.

“I’m on the ninth floor- Hell, I’ll be right down.” Louis put his phone down on the night stand again then turned to Harry who was sitting up on the bed. It’s a miracle Harry could sit. “Babe, I need to be downstairs, there’s a few people I need to meet.” He sighed. “It’s a fucking Saturday, why didn’t Liam rescheduled?!” He was talking to himself now.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Liam?” Like its any of his business.

“My assistant,” Louis cleared his throat. Harry was still in bed, watching Louis stripped out of his pajama bottom and went to the bathroom, probably to shower or brush his teeth.

When Louis came out of the shower, Harry was already collecting his clothes.

“Are you leaving, darling?” Louis asked, walking over to the wardrobe, he wasn’t paying attention to Harry, he looked like he was in a rush.

Harry slipped his jeans on, it was a struggle with how tight the jeans were. He only wore it because he wanted to look as good as possible. “Yeah, you’re leaving as well so-“

“Wait, it’s only a one, maybe two hours meeting. You up for brunch later?” Louis turned to face Harry, dropping the towel around his waist and Harry’s eyes dropped to Louis’ limp cock.

Harry didn’t know he was starring until he heard Louis call his name. “Harry?”

The younger boy shakes his head and look up to Louis, the man was already smirking at him while buttoning a pair of fresh shirt. “Huh? Oh- brunch? Yeah, that sounds lovely.”

“Really?” Louis slipped in his boxer shorts then his trousers. “Can I get your number then?”

And he thought this was going to be a one and done.

Well, one weekend can’t hurt. It’s not like Harry has anyone else to hang out with for the rest of the weekend.

“Or, I can just pick you up in your room?” Louis said when Harry zoned out again. Harry felt like he lost half a brain last night.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’m in room- 203? It’s on the fourth floor.”

“I’m aware what floor it’s on, love.” Then Louis walked over, only to give Harry’s forehead a kiss.

Harry quickly placed his lips against Louis’ before he walks away from him, he needed this kiss. And he was relieved when Louis kissed back, but it wasn’t a long kiss, he was already pulling away and went back to the dresser, taking a black blazer out and off of its hanger.

“I’ll see you soon then.” Harry told him before standing up from the comfortable bed.

—

Louis was going to kill Liam.

It was a Saturday!

Okay, maybe the blame wasn’t just on Liam. But Liam could’ve said something so Louis can avoid seeing Eleanor today.

When he arrived down at the lobby, Eleanor was sat on one of the luxurious sofa, her assistant, Sophia was next to her chatting up with Liam while Eleanor was on her phone.

“Look who’s here early.” The three of them looked up when Louis appeared in front of them.

Eleanor grinned, dropping her phone on the sofa before getting up to wrap her arms around her husband, pulling him in for a kiss.

Louis had to kiss back or she’ll know something was up, but it wasn’t long before he pulled away. If only Eleanor knew where his lips had wandered to last night. “I thought you said you won’t be back till Monday.” Louis was already pulling his wife off of him.

Eleanor being Eleanor, reached for his tie and redo it for him. Louis tried not to roll his eyes.

He sat on the sofa opposite of them, Eleanor took a seat at her previous seat.

“I was going to stay till Monday, but,” Eleanor sighed. “We’re opening up Manchester next week, better off come back early so we can have a bit of preparation.”

Louis just nodded, he wasn’t interested in her own business growing. All because his the man she’s been with behind Louis’ back was a part of it. Her business partner. And here she was acting like he doesn’t know about what the two did.

“Babe, why don’t you come with me next week? To Manchester?” She tried. She always tried to take Louis to grand openings.

Usually, Louis would’ve come to another store Eleanor opens. It was until the last three shops that Louis been making excuses not to come.

Eleanor probably noticed the lack of Louis’ presence in her life. The last time Louis opened another hotel was in Ireland and Eleanor showed up with him, she always does. But then Louis just stopped coming with Eleanor to her grand openings, said he’s too busy with the hotels.

“I’ll see if Liam can squeeze that in, love.” Louis wanted to pull his own tongue for calling Eleanor that. Like the good old days.

Then Eleanor stood back up. “Lets take a walk, yeah?” She rolled her hand out for Louis to take but Louis stood up without taking it. Eleanor turned to Liam and Sophia who were looking up at their bosses.

“Wait here.” Was all she said before turning on her heel and walked away. Louis followed her until they were outside by the pool, the hotel was crowded today, and almost all their guests was at the pool.

That’s when Eleanor slowed down and walked next to Louis instead of in front of him. “You didn’t came home last night.”

“You weren’t home last night so I thought it’ll be great to stay at the hotel.” Louis shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal, Louis stayed over here a lot, he probably spends more time here than in their house. Just like Eleanor spends more time in her stores than in their house.

Eleanor sighed. “Louis, what is up? I feel like I don’t know you anymore!” She admitted, stopping in her track to face her husband. “You’re never home, you never want to spend time with me.”

“I’m busy, nothing’s up!” Louis been in this argument with her for the past two months since he caught her with Max.

Max, Louis hated that guy with everything in him. He’s a shit business partner, Louis thought. Why would she gets a partner who’s job was follow her around and kiss her where her husband can find them?!

Of course, Eleanor doesn’t know that Louis knew. Maybe Louis should just tell her, they should talk about it. But Louis needed time to get this into his head, that time has lasted two months and Louis still can’t break his silent.

“Look, babe, I’ll come to Manchester with you, I’ll be at the grand opening, l’ll cancel all my meetings and plans.” Louis just wanted her to get off his back about this. Eleanor has opened up about ten stores in the last seven months, Louis attended seven of them, this wasn’t supposed to be a big deal.

Eleanor sighed again. “Does this mean I can come to your grand opening next month?”

Shit, Louis has been too busy moping around his wife that he forgot he’s got another hotel grand opening.

Louis has three hotels in total; London, Manchester, Ireland and now he’s opening one in Essex. How could he forgot?! He doesn’t even remember inviting Eleanor to go with him.

Liam must’ve told her.

“Ye- yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Louis faked the best smile he could. He can’t even remember his next opening’s date, let alone asking Eleanor to travel with him.

Eleanor grinned and leaned in to peck Louis’ lips. “Have you eaten, love? I’m starving.” Eleanor pulled away. “Oh! I know this new-“

“Can’t. I have a brunch meeting, actually.” Louis can’t break his promise to Harry. The poor lad was probably waiting for him already. And it’s only been half an hour since they part ways.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. “On a Saturday?”

“Yeah, You know how busy Mr. Harrison is.” Louis lied, referring to the hotel manager. Truth was, Mr. Harrison has the week off or something.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Not as busy as you, I bet.”

Louis was glad he wore the suit, it makes it believable for Harry that he was going to meet up for a business meeting and also believable to Eleanor that he has a meeting with Mr. Harrison.

“I’ll see you at home, tonight?” Louis was already planning on not going home but Eleanor was gonna ask, he can feel it, that’s why it’s better off if he says it before she gets to ask.

His wife just nodded. “Alright then, boss, go on your meetings and come home to me tonight.” Again, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to nibble on his ears. Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t miss this with her. “I’ll prepare a surprise for ya.” She whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Back in the old days, he couldn’t wait till go home. But now he just wants to stay away from home as possible when Eleanor was there. “Tonight.”

—

Harry couldn’t be more proud of himself when he saw the marks all over his neck, he can’t wait to see Louis again, hopefully Louis would left some more and it’ll stay there till Monday so he can show it off.

He spent his time in his hotel room to admire his hickeys then took a shower, he made sure he smelled as good as possible when he stepped out of the shower.

The outfit he chose was a simple white shirt and skinny jeans, he’s gonna look underdressed next to Louis but they’re both going to be naked soon anyway, Harry can feel it.

Then three hours has passed and Louis still hasn’t showed up. Harry frowned because of course Louis didn’t want to see him again, not after how dumb he was in bed last night.

It was too good to be true.

So after another twenty minutes, Harry sighed and decided to head down to the restaurant downstairs, he was starving! And maybe he could find someone else to leave marks on him.

He made it to the lobby when he saw Louis from the front entrance with a man next to him.

Both Louis and Harry stopped in their tracks when they saw each other.

Louis was glad Harry came down to the lobby right in time Eleanor left. He realized he was late to pick Harry up, but Eleanor won’t fucking leaves him alone!

Liam glanced between Louis and the person he’s starring before breaking their gaze. “Sir?” He called. “Is there anything else I can do?”

Louis shakes his head, no. “No, thanks for handling her with me, Liam. Go have a nice weekend.”

Once Liam excused himself, Louis jogged over to Harry who was still standing a few feet away from him. “Hi, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Louis let out a long breath. “Christ, I’m starving.”

“H-hey, I thought you weren’t gonna come back.” Harry admitted, looking down at his own shoes.

Louis chuckled. “Don’t be silly, I promised you the weekend.”

Oh god.

They’re gonna be together till Sunday, that totally made Harry’s cock twitch.

“Brunch then, the restaurant downstairs is great.” Louis took Harry’s hand. Harry can’t help but let a small smile crawled up his face from them holding hand in hand.

—

From the minute they walked in the restaurant, all the staff has been greeting Louis with the biggest smile on their face and they all seemed to stop fooling around or talking to each other and get to work.

So when their order was placed in front of them and Louis stopped talking about the cook, which he claimed to know very well, Harry had to ask. “Louis, what do you do again?”

Louis looked up from his food. “I work here, I already told you.”

“Yeah, but what do you do?” Harry asked, curiously. “Why does everyone know you and they all seemed terrified if they don’t smile at you?”

Louis chuckled. “They don’t all smile at me, love. You’re being silly.”

Harry wasn’t gonna let go though, and they might as well make small talks while they’re eating.

The younger swallowed a piece of his chicken before asking. “And why are you here again on your day off?”

Louis opened his mouth to say something but his phone started ringing. “One sec.” Louis got up from his chair, answering the phone before holding it up against his ear, he had to take a few steps away so Harry can’t hear him. “Hi babe, what’s up?”

“Babe? Is it okay if I cancel tonight.” Eleanor sighed. “Max says there’s a problem in our upcoming store and I have to go to Manchester tonight.”

As much as Louis hated Max and knew this was only an excuse so she could see him, he was kinda glad because now he doesn’t have to make an excuse for later.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Have a safe trip though.”

“I’m so sorry, love you.”

Louis didn’t bother saying it back and hung up his phone, rolling his eyes before he turned back and walk over to his table.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Liam’s always in need of help.” He lied. “And he’s supposed to be the assistant!”

Harry sat there, looking confused. “Is he like a personal assistant or a business assistant?”

“Personal.” Louis blurted.

“I didn’t know hotel managers has personal assistants.” Harry was stupid, thank God.

Louis sighed. “Harry, why does my position in this building matters so much?”

Harry shrugged. “It would be nice to know what you do for a living.”

“Family business.” He finally told Harry, there was no used lying about this. He was already keeping a wife Harry doesn’t know about. “Inherit it from me mum.”

Harry choked on his water when Louis said it, everyone turned to him because he couldn’t stop coughing.

Louis had to hurried to his side and rub his back. “Hey, slow down.”

Once Harry stopped coughing, Louis took a seat back in his previous seat.

This whole time, Harry was with the owner of this hotel.

This whole fucking time.

The owner of the Cumberland hotel fucked him last night, the owner; took his virginity. Shit and Harry thought this couldn’t be get better.

“You own this place?!” Harry said loud enough for a few people to turn back around to face him.

Louis knew this was going to happened if he told Harry. “Harry,” Harry’s never gonna leave him now.

“Louis, this whole time- fuck.” Harry looked confused, as if he wasn’t sure if Louis was telling the truth or not. “Oh my god. How old, how old are you?”

Louis remembered that Harry said he was 21, their age gap isn’t so bad. “26, don’t worry I’m not old enough to be your dad.” Louis chucked at himself.

Harry didn’t know how old he was expecting Louis to be. But knowing his age made Harry’s heart dropped on the floor.

Louis was nine years older. Nine.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis snapped Harry out of his zone. Harry had zoned out too much today. “Five years isn’t bad, Harold.”

It’s nine years, Louis. Harry wanted to say but he wouldn’t dare. Louis was going to get rid of him so fast if he told him.

“You’re so young, I mean to own a business so big.” Harry cleared his throat before taking another bite of his food.

Louis shrugged. “My mum always wanted me to replace her right after I graduated, which I’m glad I did because she was sick and- yeah.”

Harry didn’t need to ask, but he knows that something happened to Louis’ mum. She passed away.

“I’m sorry,” Harry tried.

Louis smiled sweetly. “It’s not your fault, silly, eat up then, we got the whole day of sight seeing.”

Harry didn’t feel like sight seeing, really. And he better tell Louis now then later before they leave.

“We can go around another time, there’s probably traffic everywhere.” Harry rolled out his hand to place it on top of Louis’

Louis shot his head up to see Harry’s cheeks flushed and he was biting on this bottom lip. “After all, I haven’t showed you my room.”

“I probably know what your room looks like, Harry.” Louis pointed out but took Harry’s hand. “But I am interested in seeing you, in your bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The merrier the comments the faster I’ll post the next chapter !! :) I hope y’all like this xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

He finally get it what Maisie meant when she said sex is addicting. You’re always going to want more.

Because the minute Louis and him entered Harry’s hotel room, Louis wasted no time on leading him to the bed.

Harry’s room was way smaller, it wasn’t a fancy suite like Louis’ was. It was small yet the bed was just as comfortable.

The room was rather cozy and Harry actually like his room.

Louis must’ve been as eager as he is, because he was already stripping Harry out of his clothes and kissing his neck while pinning him down on the bed.

“Hey, no fair. I’m naked and you’re not.” Harry pouted, his hands was trying to pull Louis’ blazer off of him. He doesn’t care about the worth of the blazer no more when he found out Louis was the owner of this hotel.

Louis chuckled, pulling away from Harry to take off his blazer by himself since Harry was shit at undressing him.

The younger boy wasn’t so useless when it comes to unbuttoning Louis’ shirt and unzipping Louis’ pants, of course Louis kicked it off of himself.

“Daddy,” Harry moaned, crawling up Louis’ laps and wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist. His bum was rubbing against Louis’ cock. “My daddy.” Harry loved calling him that; the more he does the more he felt more comfortable around the older man.

Louis leaned up to press his lips against Harry’s lips. He thought he couldn’t get enough of Harry’s lips. Or just Harry in general.

“Do you want to ride me, love? How’d you like that?” Louis asked when they pulled away from each other.

Harry gulped, because he can barely take Louis’ cock yesterday, he wasn’t sure if he could ride him. He doesn’t even exactly know how to ride a cock!

“Uh- I want you to take care of me.” Harry said instead, rubbing his ass down on Louis’ cock.

It must’ve done something to Louis because the next thing Harry knew, he was being manhandled down on the bed, Louis attacking Harry’s neck with his lips.

“Lube?” Louis asked, looking around the room.

Harry wasn’t dumb of course he bought lube and a pack of condom with him, he was hoping to get laid anyway. And he did! Twice! By the fucking owner of the fucking hotel too! “It’s in the nightstand.” Harry told him, still lying flat on his back, his own finger twisting his own curls.

Louis thought he looked adorable like that, with his cheeks all flustered and his curls all over the place, Louis never wanted to leave the boy’s side. Not even to get the lube.

But nonetheless, Louis reached over the drawer to get the lube and also the condom he saw. “I’m starting to think we should just stock condoms in every room.” Louis joked, mostly to himself but Harry heard.

“You should, then we can fuck in every room.” He looked up to Louis who was spreading the lube on his fingers. “You don’t need to prep me, I’m still open from last night.”

Louis spread Harry’s legs for him, raising an eyebrow. “Nonsense, preparation is important, princess. Don’t want to hurt you.” Harry moaned at both the nickname and the finger that slipped inside him.

It stings a little, it was probably from last night, Harry was still aching from last night anyway.

“Daddy.” Harry breathe, leaning up to wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck for life support. “More.”

Then a second finger slipped in, making Harry gasped. He wondered if he will ever get used to this feeling.

Louis’ fingers works inside him, leaving a trail of uh uh uh out of Harry’s lips. The boy reached over to kiss Louis’ lips again, Harry seemed to can’t get enough of it.

“More!” Harry screamed when Louis entered a third finger. “More! I need more, please daddy.”

Louis didn’t said anything and pulled out his own fingers, wiping it on the bed sheet.

Harry lied back down, spreading his legs wider but he felt Louis’ tight grip on both of his arms before turning him around.

“Ass up.” Louis commands and Harry did as told. Oh God, he hoped this won’t hurt.

Harry waited patiently as Louis rolled the condom on him and felt Louis’ cock slipping slowly inside his hole.

“Ah!” Harry screamed as it went in deeper, his own hands gripped the pillow below him. “God, it hurts-“ Harry blurted which made Louis stopped right that second.

Harry turned his head to the side to see the worried expression on Louis. “It hurts?”

“No, I mean-“ shit, please don’t pull out. Please don’t leave Harry empty. “It hurts in a good way, yeah? I love it. I love how much it hurts.”

Louis made a mental note to ask Harry about this later, if they’re gonna do this the least he needs to know what Harry likes, what was he into.

But of course Louis still decided to slow down, he wasn’t even thrusting in and out of the boy until Harry gets used to the size and whined. “Lou, fuck me! I can take it!”

That was Louis’ cue to go, both of his hands was holding Harry’s hips tightly, it’ll sure leave a mark later. Then he started thrusting in and out of the boy.

All Harry could do at this point was moan his heart out. He was loud in bed, he discovered this yesterday. And God, does Louis loves it.

“Lou, can you-“ Harry asked, turning his head to the side again to see his daddy at work. “Pull on my hair and make me take it?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Louis groaned, one hand leaving Harry’s hips to pull on his curls till Harry’s head as pulled back. His speed up his own thrust, still trying to find Harry’s prostate.

The boy was in front of him, taking everything Louis had to offer. “Faster!” Harry still dared to say even with the speed Louis was going. “Daddy- oh fuck! Yes! Right there!”

“Here?” Louis slammed the tip of his cock against Harry’s prostate. “Like that?”

“More.” Harry wasn’t sure what he wanted more, but he felt his own cock forgotten and aching. “Daddy, touch me.”

Louis scoffed. “You’ve come untouched before, surely you can do it again.” Then he adds. “You’re gonna come untouched, Harry or I won’t let you come at all.”

Harry cried, he can’t do that! But there was something about being denied that Harry loved. But no, not right now. He deserves to come right now.

So Louis hits his prostate repeatedly until Harry was coming all over his bed. Louis released inside the condom before pulling his cock out of Harry’s hole.

“Fuck, fuck.” Harry was still coming, shit that was a lot of come he needed to release. “God, Lou.” Then he rolled over to lie on his back, where the bed was cleaner and wasn’t soaked with his own come.

He watched Louis tied his used condom in a knot and throw it in the nearby bin before crawling back up to the bed. “Look at this mess, is this what good boys do?”

Harry didn’t know they were still playing, but he loves it. He wants Louis to always be his daddy.

So the younger boy shakes his head, no. “No, daddy, I’m sorry.” He crawled up to sit on Louis’ laps, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. “I just needed to come is all.”

“Good boys pleases their daddies first, then they came. Now tell me, who came first, Harry?” Louis squeezed his hips.

Harry gasped. “I did, daddy, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it, clean it up.” He presses his lips against Harry’s ear. “With your tongue.”

Fuck, is he seriously going to make Harry lick his own come off of the bed?! Harry never tried his own come before.

“Daddy.” Harry wanted to protest but Louis was already picking him off of his lap.

So Harry bent over and stare at his pile of come in disgust. But Louis commanded him to, Harry didn’t want to disobey.

His tongue started to lick his own come, Harry wanted to gag but he tried not to taste it while cleaning up his mess. He almost wished he didn’t come that much.

Once he was finished, he sat up straight, wiping his lips, looking up at Louis who had a smirk on his face, he looks like he was proud of himself rather than proud of Harry. “Wanna go to the club tonight? I know a good place.” Louis asked, as if Harry didn’t just lick his own come to please the man. “And we need to get out of this building sometimes.”

Go out clubbing with Louis? What if they asked for his ID? Harry didn’t know if he should say yes or no.

But he can’t say no to the chance of dancing with Louis and drinking till he threw up, if it was possible, he never want to leave Louis’ side. “Y-yeah, sure.” Harry was being pulled to sit on Louis’ lap again.

They literally just ate but Harry was starving again, he was also tired, he needed a nap, it was only about two in the afternoon, maybe he could nap for an hour then get food.

He didn’t even notice his eyes was starting to shut until he felt Louis picking him up and lay him comfortably on the bed.

Before he drifted to sleep, he heard Louis’ soft voice, whispering. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Harry wanted to protest because Louis was leaving. Louis was leaving !

But he was too tired to open his eyes, he let himself falls asleep.

—

Harry woke up two hours later because his stomach was grumbling. He lied in bed for a few more minutes, reminiscing the night before and also what happened a few hours ago.

He was still naked on his bed, the covers was pulled up to his waist, Louis probably tucked him in before he left. He remembered Louis saying he’ll pick him up at eight.

It was only around 4:30 and he can’t help but wonders where did Louis go.

—

Louis was up in his suite, pacing back and forth. He needed to get this straight. He needs to get rid of Harry, he was supposed to be a one night stand but every time he see Harry, he always wanted to make more plans, he never want to let go.

The boy was magnetic, Louis felt like there’s a force between them that made Louis kept coming back for him. But then again, Harry does have school and he remembered Harry mentioned an internship, so by Monday Harry was gonna be gone and maybe Louis shouldn’t stress about this.

He had just called room service for dinner, sitting there on his own. Eleanor had sent him a couple of texts, he’d reply and every time Eleanor mentioned Max in a text, Louis just wanted to get Harry up in his suite so he doesn’t have to think about Eleanor and Max.

“Sir, you need to speak with her.” Liam once said when Louis and Liam caught Eleanor the first time.

Liam was more of his assistant than best friend, but he was there for him that time and he was the only person who knew that Louis knew.

And maybe Liam was right, maybe he should just talk to Eleanor about this instead of avoiding her. It’s been two months and now he was fucking someone else behind her back.

Which, probably made him as terrible as Eleanor. But this was easier than talking to her.

He already knows what’s gonna happen if he tries talking to her, she’s going to make him believe that he misunderstand the situation and maybe apologized because Louis got the wrong idea (But Louis knew what he saw) then after that she’s gonna move on like nothing happened between them.

Liam once suggest a divorce, Louis thought of it. But Eleanor’s company was as powerful as his. And Eleanor wouldn’t ruined their marriage for the sake of their companies, The sad thing was; Louis would’ve agreed. Louis’ mum and Eleanor’s dad were business partners before Louis’ mum passed, the two went to university together and fell in love, at least Louis thought it was love.

Everyone would’ve think it was an arranged marriage, but it really wasn’t. And now, Louis kinda wished it was. If it was arranged, he could get a divorce and told her father that there was just no spark between them.

And his poor mother, Louis remembered how happy she was when she found out they were engaged. She told him they were the perfect two, that they’ll inherit from their parents and became powerful business partners.

Eleanor’s father owns most house property across London, then he joined up with Louis’ mum to build an apartment building. But once Eleanor graduated and said she’s opening her own boutique shops, and when it turns to be a huge success.

That’s when Louis took over the hotel from his mum, and he had to work with Eleanor’s dad. They still work together, that’s the worst part.

The apartment is still an on going project and it’s gonna be Louis’ but also Eleanor’s. If he divorce her now, there’s a chance Eleanor will claim it from him. Of course she will.

Which, would make Eleanor and her father more powerful than him. He’ll only be left with his three hotels, you could call him greedy, but it’s business. Everyone wants to be on top.

So no, divorcing her is not an option right now.

At least not until Louis opens two other hotels or Eleanor’s dad passed the apartment complex to him. Louis knows he will, because Eleanor was his only child and what does she knows about real estate? Louis has been working with her father, he knows a thing or two.

Then maybe after that, he’ll divorce her.

—

Harry put on a dark blue t-shirt with his previous tight jeans, it was past eight and Louis was late again.

Of course he was going to be late, Harry should’ve expected it. But thankfully, this time, Louis was only ten minutes late.

When Harry opened his hotel door, revealing Louis, he was wearing nothing but a black shirt and jeans, Harry loves seeing Louis all dressed so pretty but casual looks good on him too. Because at least now, Harry gets a clear view of the tattoos up and down his arms.

“You look gorgeous.” Louis breathed, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry thought, he looked the same as he always do since they met, but if he said so then.

“You smell gorgeous.” Harry mumbled against his chest, Louis must have a collection of perfume up in his suite.

Does Louis even live in suite?

That was a question for another time, he supposed.

Louis did heard Harry’s comment though, he just chuckled before pressing his lips against Harry’s. “Did you ate?”

“Yeah, the room services are great.” Harry walked down the hallway towards the lift, hand in hand with Louis.

Then Louis remembered. “Oh, about that- remind me to drop your charges when you check out.”

“Drop my what?”

“The hotel bills.” Louis told him.

Oh. Harry was quick to shake his head, no. “I already payed for my bills and you can’t just give me back my money. It’s no big deal, really, Louis.”

They entered the lift, thankfully it was empty so Louis pulled Harry closer to him, one hand reaching to squeeze his ass.

“Nonsense, you’re a student, I know how tight your money gets-“

“Louis, just because I called you daddy doesn’t mean I want you to be my sugar daddy.” Harry cuts him off. “I’m fine with my bills, it’s only fair. I didn’t knew you before.”

Louis frowned. “Maybe next time you’re in the city.”

Oh god, does this mean Louis wanted a next time?

Harry’s cheeks turned the color crimson when he starts thinking of a next time. He wanted to ask if Louis meant that, though he didn’t want to sound dumb.

“My driver got the weekend off.” Louis told him, taking his hand again as they made it down the basement. “So no touching in the car, I’m driving.”

Harry pouted at that then he jumped a little when a car beeps, he turns to the car that beeps. The boy knows nothing about cars but he knew that this car costs probably more than Harry’s tuition for the last three school terms.

It was a Ferrari, Harry wasn’t sure of the name. Ferrari LaFerrari? Of course Louis would have this car. Harry should’ve expected it.

But what Harry didn’t expect was when he went inside the car, oh God, he never wanted to leave this passenger seat.

Can Louis’ feet even reach the pedal? Harry doesn’t dare to ask.

What Harry was certain of was that he wants to drive his car. Maybe he’ll ask Louis if he can drive it later.

But of course, out of the question he wanted to ask the first one that slipped his mouth was the dumbest, yet dirtiest one.

“Are you seriously not gonna let me touch you in here?” Harry frowned. “Because I don’t think I want to touch you anywhere else now.”

Louis chuckled, leaning in to shut his mouth with his own lips. “You can’t touch me now.”

“Or.” Harry licked Louis’ lips. He had gained so much confident for the past twenty four hours. “You can drive and I can suck you off.”

Harry wanted to suck his cock so bad, it was about time.

“What did I said about no touching?”

Harry whined. “If we took my car, we wouldn’t have to worry about the no touching. But in this car!”

Of course Harry was turned on from being in an expensive sports car with Louis.

“You can suck my cock later, love.” Louis leaned back and starts the car. Harry pouted but didn’t say anything.

Before Louis drove out of the basement, he had to put the seatbelt on for Harry because the boy was still frowning.

“Oh stop pouting.” Louis peck his lips to get rid of the pout but it doesn’t work. Harry wanted his cock now. Louis sighed, unzipping his pants.

That definitely got Harry’s attention. “You can play with my cock, but no sucking until we get there!”

A smile went up to replace his pout. “Yes, daddy.” His hand reaches over to touch Louis’ limp cock, already stroking it to get it harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo,, how are you enjoying the fics so far? Do you guys like it? Any suggestions or feebdbaxks? Questions ? :D


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Louis groaned when he parked in the parking lot of the club, of course he got VIP parking, why does it still amazes Harry that Louis has all the exclusive things in the world?!

The minute Louis parked, Harry bent down to kiss his cock, Harry wasn’t even nervous when he tried to fit the cock into his mouth and now he was sucking it like a pro.

Maybe after all, this was his purpose to live. He was born to suck cocks.

“Come on, take it.” Louis fuck up into his mouth, pulling on his curls on one hand. The other was still gripping the steering wheel. “Harry, I’m close, I’m close- I want to come on your face.”

Harry pulled out immediately when he heard that, Louis stroke his own cock a few times before releasing all over Harry’s beautiful face.

What now? Harry thought. Then his mind went back to when he licked his own come earlier, he could handle someone else’s come, he thought. So he brought his fingers to collect the come on his face and suck on his two fingers.

Louis groaned as he watched Harry cleaned himself up. “You’re filthy.” Louis said once he was done, leaning in to kiss Harry’s swollen red lips. “Makes me wants to fuck you right here.”

“Please.” Harry begged. His cock was already hard from sucking Louis off.

Louis tugged his soft cock inside his jeans, taking off his seatbelt. “Maybe later, I need a drink.”

“Okay, but promise.” Harry said as Louis left the car, so Harry quickly to get out and run to Louis’ side.

Louis took his hand and pulling it up to kiss his knuckles. “Promise, I’ll fuck you later.”

—

No one asked for an ID when Louis’ name was on the list, the club was huge, they went up to the second floor when the VIP section was, according to Louis.

Louis ordered a bottle of whiskey for the two of them, at least that’s what Harry heard. But his eyes was busy starring at everyone else in the VIP section. Harry thank God he didn’t have to order. Harry had whiskey before, that one time Niall broke his parents’ liquor collection.

But knowing Louis, whatever the fuck he just ordered got to be expensive, it probably tastes so rich, Harry knew his tongue is gonna burn. At least he gets to suck Louis off before he burnt his tongue, Harry thought.

Once the waitress was gone, Louis scooted closer on the sofa, one arm already pulling Harry closer and the other holding his waist. “Do you really have to go back tomorrow?” Louis pouted, leaning in to peck Harry all over his face as if he’s the most precious thing Louis has ever seen. He truly was.

Suddenly, Harry had the urge to quit school, runaway to London and just stay with Louis for the rest of his life. But of course that would be plan B, if he didn’t pass his A levels of course.

But Harry risked himself and said. “I could always come back next weekend.” Harry immediately regretted asking that because Louis probably didn’t want to see him again, he was probably just being nice.

Louis perked up at his words, his hand left Harry’s waist to pull out his phone from his back pocket. “Yeah? Better give me your number then. I’ll give you a free room next time- no denying! It’s on me.”

“Everything’s on you since we met.” Harry took Louis’ phone from him, Louis already had it unlocked and put in his number, Harry being the little shit he is, saved his number with two heart emojies after his name before returning the phone to Louis.

Louis made a mental note to remove those hearts later, just in case Eleanor see.

Then Harry looked up to him. “Can I at least pay for something?”

“You already paid for your hotel room, love.” Louis chuckled. “Listen, I don’t have a problem with paying for you, I asked you for lunch- and I asked you tonight. It’s only fair to pay.”

Harry hummed. “So if I ask you out-“

“Nope, Babe. It’s still gonna be on me.” Louis was literally pulling Harry up on his lap, so Harry obeyed and sit on his lap, his arms immediately wrapped around the older man’s neck. “Now stop complaining.”

And this man was supposed to be Harry’s one night and never see again. How did this happen? Going out again and making plans to see each other soon?

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ lips, this time it was slow and passionate. It wasn’t full of lust nor was it sloppy. Harry likes this better, the thought. Not that he doesn’t like sloppy kisses with Louis. But this one was nicer.

The younger boy only pulled away when he gasped for air, then leaned in to kiss him again only to be stopped by the waitress clearing her throat.

Harry pulled away and turned to see the waitress placing the bottle and two empty glasses in front of them.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled and she smiled back sweetly before leaving them to finish where they left off.

But when Harry turned to kiss Louis some more, he was already reaching for the drink. “Do you wanna dance later?” Louis asked, his arms leaving Harry, but the boy was still on his lap, so he could open the bottle.

Harry nodded quickly, he loves dancing, not that he can, but he loves it. He always go to parties his classmates threw only so he could dance his heart out.

But this was going to be different, he was going to dance with Louis.

Louis, being the gentleman he is, pour the beverage in the empty glass and hand it to him before he pour some for himself. “Shit, look at those marks.” Louis smirked, leaning in to kiss the hickeys all over Harry’s neck after he took a sip of his drink. “Looks good on you.”

“Yeah, how am I gonna hide this from my mum?” Harry asked as if he’s asking Niall, or any other of this friends.

He didn’t realized what he said until Louis pointed it out. “Oh, you still live with your mum? Cute.”

“I, uh.” Think, Harry, think. “I don’t have any class on Monday and it’s always mum and me time.”

After he said it, he felt dumb. Louis never asked for an explanation, he probably doesn’t care. “Yeah? How cute is that? having quality time with your mum every week.” Louis smiled, fondly. He looks so gorgeous, a smile really suits him. Harry wants him to smile, always. “I barely see my mum when I was in uni.”

Harry frowned, because he didn’t want to put Louis in a sad mode about his mum. Harry gulped his drink down, he didn’t said anything, he really wasn’t sure what to say.

So instead Harry said. “You know, me and my mum stayed at the Cumberland before. In Ireland.” He remembered when he was there for Niall’s brother’s wedding, it was two years ago, actually. “Is that also yours? Cause that’s huge, how do you handle two hotels?”

“Three.” Louis smiled, he had more attention on his glass than at Harry. “And in Manchester. And it’s not that hard when you have people working for you.”

Harry still can’t wrap it around his head that he was in a club with a hot and rich business man who could literally do anything to Harry and Harry would still thank him and calls him daddy.

“What about you though, after uni. What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?”

Harry frowned, internally, if that was possible. Because Louis was sitting here thinking he’s some computer science geek when Harry doesn’t even know he could turn his phone back on with just plugging the charger in until recently.

And Harry wanted to talk about what he actually wants to do. He doesn’t want to pretend but also Louis can’t know he’s a seventeen year old, at least not yet.

But, Harry said it anyway. “America.” He grinned. “Los Angeles, preferably.” Then he rest his head on Louis’ chest. “I want to make it to the industry.”

“Oh, you sing?” The Louis guessed it. “Do you still study to please your parents?”

Harry just nodded, his mum was actually fine with anything Harry wanted to do with his career, in fact she was really supportive of Harry becoming a singer but she always told him- after he graduated high school- but Louis doesn’t need to know that.

“I have a friend,” Louis started. “He owns this label-“

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. “No! I mean.” Harry cleared his throat. “I mean, after I graduated. Maybe. Besides, I’m not actually good enough.”

“Darling, your moans are heavenly, I can only imagine your singing.” Louis teased, his hand crawled up to brush his fingers against Harry’s curls. “Come now, you promised me a dance.”

—

Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing, all he know was Louis pressing his front against Harry’s back and was moving to the rhythm of the song.

It wasn’t easy dancing with Louis when he was scared if he fucked it up Louis would walk away from him. Louis seemed like the type of guy who doesn’t want to waste his time with fuck up people. But then again, he stayed with Harry after Harry made a fool of himself that first night they were together.

Louis’ hands was guiding Harry’s hips, it was obvious Louis was getting hard in his pants, Harry can feel the outline of his cock against him.

But then Louis stopped and Harry wanted to turn around and apologized but before he could, Louis was already tugging on his hand and taking him away from the dance floor only to enter the men’s room.

The men’s room wasn’t empty, obviously, but it wasn’t crowded either. There was only one guy by the urinal that was of course minding his own business and probably someone else in the closed stall.

Harry was pushed inside a stall and he whimpered when he turns to see Louis, locking the door behind him.

“Lou,” Harry whimpered again when Louis pressed against Harry and the wall, leaning down to suck on Harry’s neck, already forming a new Mark.

Harry wanted to moan but he tried to keep quite as if the people out dancing could hear him. “Lou, not here.” He managed to say, little moans escaping his lips. “I don’t like it, it smells like sweat and piss.”

“Shit, you’re such a princess.” Louis pulled away, both his hands moved down to squeeze Harry’s hips, Harry gasped because he loves how hard Louis was squeezing his love handles. “Fine, come on.”

Harry has been with Louis all night to know how much he has to drink, even before they left, Louis took them back up to their booth only to take the half empty bottle and chug it down. Harry barely finished his first glass and he was kind of glad he didn’t drink when he saw how wasted Louis was.

Louis was stumbling with Harry in his arms, walking back to his car. “Give me the keys.” Harry commanded.

The older man chuckled. “I’m not drunk, tipsy, maybe.” But he still reached for his keys in his back pocket. “But I know how bad you want to drive my car.”

They were standing right below the street light and Harry thought he never payed attention to Louis’ fingers because he has only noticed a “28” tattoo and Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach because there was an obvious tan line on his ring finger, was there a ring? was there somebody? Is Harry a rebound ? Is Louis still with this person?

He wanted to ask as he took the keys but Louis probably doesn’t know how to properly answer, his words were already slurring and he was walking funny.

“Are we still gonna fuck?” Louis asked from the passenger seat.

Harry wanted to, but his head was still going over Louis’ finger, he was sure there was a ring there. It has to be with the tan line and all. “Maybe tomorrow, we fucked earlier anyway.” Harry said, instead, staring the car.

“I promised I’ll fuck you!” Louis huffed like a ten years old. “And you didn’t got the chance to get off after you suck me off- or I can, right now.”

Harry laughed- he couldn’t help but to when Louis was next to him, looking all desperate. But Harry knows better than to let the man fuck him now- or even just suck him off. “Tomorrow.” Harry clarified, as he start to drive back to the hotel.

—

It was dumb that Louis said he wasn’t drunk, because the man was literally clinging on Harry as he took him up to his room. Harry would’ve took him to his suite but Harry didn’t had Louis’ card and he didn’t want to go through Louis’ pockets, because he was sure there’s security cameras everywhere.

And what if they think Harry was trying to rob their beloved owner?!

Harry took off Louis’ shoes once he was safely in bed, his eyes were still focused on the fucking tan line. Harry kept wondering if he was divorced or cheating because Harry can’t tolerate cheating men.

Maybe he could wait till tomorrow to ask. But until then, he was just lying there, next to Louis, starring at his sleeping figure while he still could.

—

Louis woke up the next morning in the unfamiliar room- not really unfamiliar, he was sure he knew what all his hotel rooms looks like, and he knew he’s been here yesterday, it was just not his suite.

And Harry wasn’t even there next to him, that’s when Louis quickly sat up and looked around the empty room only to get a head rush from both the pounding in his head and how fast he sat up.

The first thing in his mind was that Harry already left and probably checked out and told Annie or Roberta in the receptionist table that Mr. Tomlinson is in his room.

Shit, if he did.

He was sure just from having brunch with Harry, hand in hand, people are already talking about him and wondering what he did to his wife. Louis didn’t give a fuck then, these people can’t tell Eleanor, there was no possible way. But if Harry just straightforwardly said it to the receptionists, they’ll ask Liam and Liam will a hundred percent tell Sophia, the woman of his dreams who also-

“You’re up!” Harry came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis sighed in relief to see the boy still there.

Louis pressed his back against the headboard, his head was still pounding.

“Morning, here, I prepared this for you.” Harry grinned, sitting on the bed next to Louis and taking a glass and a tube of aspirins.

Louis can’t help but smile fondly at the boy, Harry must’ve been an angel sent here to safe Louis. Because this boy took care of him last night and right now. He was to sweet to be true.

“Thanks.” Louis croaked. “When are you leaving?”

Harry frowned, remembering he had to leave. He looks like he never wanted to leave, and Louis never wanted him to go. Hell, he’ll let Harry live up in his suite if he would. “Later, noon-ish. I’d like to spend more time with you.” Harry’s cheeks turns red at his own words. “But with less alcohol and more of this.” And with that he leaned in to kiss Louis on the lips, but Louis quickly pull away, groaning.

“Not now, I probably smell horrible.”

“I don’t mind.” Harry shrugged, his placed his hands on Louis’ thighs that was still covered with the bed cover. “Do you want me to call room service? What do you want for breakfast?”

“No, don’t order, they’re gonna charge you.” Louis told him. “We can just go down to the restaurant after I shower.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I know they’re gonna charge me-“

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

Then they both stare at each other with glaring eyes. “I told you, just because I call yo-“

“Yeah, I get that. But this is literally my hotel, why would you pay when I get everything here for free?” Louis finally took the glass and aspirin from Harry. He really needed this.

Harry frowned. “Fine, But hurry.” And with that he stood up and went over his suitcase.

He was nervous to change in front of Louis, it was dumb because Louis had seen every inch of him, but he was still nervous he had to went back to the bathroom when he realized Louis wasn’t getting up until he dropped his towel.

—

They sat together, at breakfast, having small talks- most of stuff Harry said was a lie, like why he chose to study computer science and that’s his going to graduate this year and that his internship was going great.

But it doesn’t matter, because Louis was probably lying to him as well this whole time. Everytime the man reaches for his hand, Harry can’t help but drop his eyes to his ring finger. He should ask.

So he did, just when the two finished their breakfast and Louis took Harry’s hand as they stood up and walk out of the restaurant, everyone smiled at Louis like they always do, Louis would just nod their way.

“Lou?” Harry started once they were in the lift, Louis was probably taking Harry back to his suite.

Harry didn’t mind, he’d love to spend his last few hours here up in Louis’ suite.

The older man hummed in response, he was paying more attention to his phone.

But once Harry asked it, Louis’ eyes immediately met Harry’s. “Are you married?”

“Why- why would you think that?” Louis asked instead of answering the question.

Harry shrugged, looking down on his own shoes. “Your finger-“

Louis raised an eyebrow then he realized the obvious tan line on his ring finger. He had that ring on for too long. And he only took if off literally the night before he met Harry.

“I uh-I was.” Louis was quick to lie. “But it doesn’t matter, we aren’t together anymore.” It was partly true. Only partly.

The lift slides open and they both left the box, walking, still hand in hand down the hall. “So, this is okay, right?” Harry asked referring to them being together.

“I don’t see why not.” Louis chuckled, stopping in front of his suite then pressed his card against the knob before it opens and let the two of them enter.

“What even are we?” Harry dared to ask. Because this was supposed to be a one night thing and it looks like now they can’t stay away from each other.

Louis didn’t know how to answer that, of course.

“Are we like, fuck buddies? Or are we together?” Harry can’t stop asking, he can’t stop talking. “Or are we going to pretend this weekend never happened?”

“Harry, I don’t want to pretend this weekend never happened.” Louis pulled him closer to him, pressing their bodies together. “But it’s too early to say we’re together, though I want to keep seeing you again.”

Harry perked up, his hands wrapped around Louis’ neck. “You do?”

“Baby, I’ll let you live here if you want to.” Louis chuckled, leaning in to kiss Harry. He’s getting enough of these lips till he can see Harry again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis doesn’t want to waste their precious time together, it seemed like it. Because everything happened so fast and now Harry was laid out on his big bed and Louis was pounding inside him, holding his hands above his head and keep him in his place.

It couldn’t get hotter than this, Harry thought. He loves this. Love giving up all his control and let Louis do whatever he wants.

Who knows how long it’s been since Louis been inside him and how many times Harry had moaned and call him daddy but they weren’t close to coming, Louis had to pull out of him and rolled to the empty part of the bed, sitting up.

Of course, Harry whined and turned his head to the side. “Lou-“

“Come here, I want you to ride me.”

Harry’s eyes dropped to Louis’ red cock, lying on top of his stomach. “Lou, I can’t- I’m not good at that.” What Harry was meaning to say was, he never done that.

Louis scoffed. “Nonsense, I’m sure you’ll do great. Come on, babe. Come here.” Louis was encouraging, he really was. Because Harry didn’t fight him as he crawled up to Louis, straddling the man and he wasn’t sure what he should do now.

Thank God, Louis was helping Harry and helping himself, lining his cock with Harry’s hole and let him sink down to it.

Harry screamed like he always do, it was so full. He felt full. “Lou- Daddy.” Harry moaned, his hands placed themselves on Louis’ chest. “Oh God, how do I-“

He felt Louis’ hands on his cheeks, spreading them as Harry moves in circular motion, still wasn’t sure what he was doing. “You got to- lift yourself up a bit, babe, come on.” Louis was literally here, teaching him how to ride a cock. Harry’s cheeks has been burning since they get in bed, it must be on fire by now. “Yeah, just like that, now go further down.”

Harry was already tired and he barely did anything, then Louis’ hands left his cheeks only to place them on Harry’s hips. “Okay, you’re doing great. Just bounce on top of me, just like that.”

Louis really was encouraging. He wondered if Louis notice he never rode a cock before, or even get pounded by a cock that’s not Louis’

“Lik-like this?” Harry bounced, up and down, going faster as he moans Louis’ name. He was probably going too fast because he felt Louis’ cock slipped out of him and he wanted to cry, both from the emptiness and how stupid he was.

But Louis didn’t think it was stupid, in fact he lined his cock back in Harry’s entrance and let Harry sink down himself. “That’s fine, you’re doing great.”

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s hard nipple. Hands still squeezing his love handles.

“Daddy,” Harry moaned. “Please- please, I’m so close.”

One of Louis’ hand left his hips, Harry felt it before he saw it, Louis was squeezing Harry’s cock and that’s literally what it took to Harry to come all over Louis’ stomach. “Ah! Ah!” Harry screamed, still bouncing because Louis hasn’t come yet.

“Make me come.” Louis commanded, then he fuck up into Harry to reach for his own orgasm.

That’s when Harry decided to bounce faster, he knew Louis came when the man groaned and squeezed his hips even tighter.

Harry immediately slipped out of Louis, falling next to him on the empty side of the bed. Louis didn’t get up to take off his condom, he just tied it to a knot and dropped it on the floor. “Hey, now- I believe you made a mess.”

That got Harry all excited again, he knew what Louis wants. He quickly placed a finger on top of Louis’ stomach but Louis was quick to caught his wrist. “With your tongue.”

Harry’s legs was shaking as he got on all four, leaned down to lick his come off of Louis’ stomach. He wasn’t even brave enough to open his eyes and see Louis.

When Louis was cleaned, that’s when he finally look up. “Come here, I want to taste you.” Harry happily obliged, pressing his lips against Louis’

Louis’ tongue slipped inside him, this was probably the sloppiest kiss they had by far.

“Fuck, why don’t you just stay here?” Louis gasped when they pulled away from each other. “It’s only an hour ride to your campus, right?”

Harry giggled, he does it so beautifully, Louis wanted to cry. “Promise, I’ll visit a lot.”

“You better, love.”

—

Harry felt like a changed man when he walked into school on Monday, he wasn’t wearing his uniform jacket like he usually do, mainly so people can see more of his hickeys.

When he came home yesterday, his mum wasn’t home, Thank God. And when she did, he pretended to be asleep when he was actually texting Louis.

Who would’ve thought Louis would text him asking if he’s home safely?

And this morning, Harry wore a scarf like it was cold outside, but he took it off the minute he gets to school, of course.

Niall was the first to notice when Harry was taking out his biology book from his locker.

“What the hell is this?” He poked on the purple mark. “And this?” He poked on another. “And this- Harry, who hurt you?!”

Harry slapped his hand off of him. “Oh, Niall, for someone who’s not a virgin, you sure is inexperienced. No one hurt me, genius.”

Niall’s eyes widen at that. “Harry.”

“Niall.” Harry smirked, smugly. Niall wanted to slap him.

“Harry! Who was it with?! What the hell?! Please don’t tell me your hot neighbor-“

“No! It’s someone hotter than him.” Harry closed his locker shut. “But I’m not going to kiss and tell, I’m not about that life.”

“Fuck whatever you just said, I’m your best mate! Who is it?!” Niall followed Harry as he walked away.

And Niall got a point, of course he’s going to tell Niall. And everyone else. He probably gonna ended up telling the whole school.

It was obvious a few people was starring at him. “Okay, well, I met this guy in London-“

“You what in where?!” Niall caught his hand, stopping him in his track. “Like, last weekend?!”

Harry nodded, like it was no big deal. “And we spent the entire weekend together, it was magical! He was so amazing! He taught me how to ride him!”

“Okay, I didn’t need to know that.” Niall shuddered. “It’s just- Harry, who is this man?!”

Harry smiled idiotically, Niall always thought, for a bright student, Harry was kind of idiotic. “Just this guy I met at the bar, oh! And you know what’s the best part?”

“What?! Wait- hold up.” Niall was confused in every way possible. “You mean you met this guy and just let him fuck you?! Your virgin ass?!”

Harry tsked. “When you said it like that, it sounds so bad.”

“Because it is bad, Harry! Who even is this guy?! You could’ve gotten hurt! You just let some guy picks you up and- Harry! You’re out of your mind!” Niall can’t calm down now. “Does he even know how old you are?!”

That question dropped the smile from his face. “Uh, no, he thinks I’m in my last year on uni, anyway-“

“Harry! You fucker!” Niall sighed. “When I said you’re missing out I don’t mean you should find a random guy and let him fuck you!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s not a random guy anymore, because we are already planning to see each other again.” Harry grinned. “And we’ve been texting since i got back-“ and Harry felt his phone vibrates in his pocket, smirking as he pulled it out. “Oh look, that’s him right now. Aw cute! He said good morning!”

—

The day dragged on with Nadine, Niall and Maisie repeatedly telling him how stupid he was and that he should stop texting Louis.

Which was what he has been doing all day, how could he ignore Louis when he’s being cute and chatty?

The dumbest thing Harry sent today was “omg, you have an office???? I thought you just wandered around your hotel all day xx” after Louis told him its a busy day in his office today.

That was stupid, of course he has an office. But as usual, Louis didn’t replied with something that’ll make him feel even more stupid.

“Harry, you’re still texting that man.” Nadine pointed out as they walked out of school together, she asked for a ride and Harry past her house everyday, also because he needs her to cover his marks with makeup, she told him she’ll do it for a free ride.

Harry rolled his eyes, slipping his phone in his pocket after he replied to Louis. “He’s harmless, I promise.”

“Does that mean we get to meet him?” Nadine said sarcastically, because really, they all know Harry never going to introduce his friends to Louis.

He already said it himself.

—

That day, Louis actually went home to his penthouse instead of staying at his suite again.

Because Eleanor said something about coming back from Manchester and that she booked them dinner plans. Louis wanted to tell her he’s working late tonight, but Liam told him it’s best to either try to fix things right or broke things off.

But Liam doesn’t know about Harry. It was complicated enough without Harry, so Louis might as well not tell him that he’s also seeing someone else. But Liam was right, he had to face her.

Seeing Eleanor would be easier if he was on something, so he made it back to their shared penthouse before Eleanor, going in their en suite only to spread the white powder on his bathroom counter.

The last time he took this was probably last week before Eleanor went to France. He tried to tell himself he’s not addicted, and maybe he’s not, only when he had to see his wife. Maybe, because it keeps him energetic so he doesn’t have to be so grumpy around her. He always is, since he found out, it was pathetic.

Louis was just starting, bending over the counter, about to snort when-

“Honey,” The familiar’s voice caught him, he immediately stood up and took a step back, starring at his wife by the bathroom door.

Her eyes was fixed on the counter, then turn to face her husband.

“I- I can explain.” He really can’t, but it felt like the right thing to say if he wanted to break their silence.

Eleanor sighed, walking closer to the man and pulled him into a tight hug. It was a comforting hug, when was the last time she comfort him like this?! Probably when his mum died, but they were in good terms then. “I’ll cancel our reservation, we can just order in.”

Louis hated himself for wrapping his arms around her, one, so she won’t let go. two, because he didn’t want her to let go. He really needed her hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO !!!!   
> I’m so glad that everyone is enjoying my story so far !!!  
> I was wondering if there’s anything you were expecting in the upcomjnf chapters, like tell me about it!!! I’ll be so happy to maybe consider putting it in as I am currently stuck with writing a new chapter lmao  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING LOVE YOU❤️
> 
> -sylv


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up a lot of drama are coming and stuff and I hope y’all still gonna like it :)

Louis ended up in his sofa with Eleanor, watching whatever was on the Telly, it was only on for background noises. They were actually chatting.

 

This was nice, Louis thought, getting to spend nights like this with her again. And Eleanor didn’t even brought up about what happened earlier and what she saw.

 

They were both the same, they never talked about stuff they should. Like the fact that Louis saw her with Max, the fact that he was doing drugs, but no, they act like nothing happened. And Louis didn’t want to think about Max and her right now, not when they’re having a great night.

 

“Lou, sweetheart?” Eleanor started when they were cuddling against each other and Louis was falling asleep after all those food and a long day at work. “I think we’re ready for a baby.”

 

Louis wasn’t half asleep no more when she said it, his eyes were wide open and he had to shift so he could face her, the woman turned to face her husband as well. “A baby?! But- but, you have all this stores and you’re still busy traveling back and forth and I have to manage three hotels!”

 

“Four soon.” Eleanor always had to remind him.

 

“Right, four!” Louis shakes his head, no. This can’t be happening. They both agreed to wait, because they’re both are always busy. “And your dad and I haven’t finished our project, listen, it’s a busy year.”

 

“Yeah, But we’ll always have busy years! We’re not ever going to get less busier and now is the perfect time!” Eleanor tried, turning around so she can face him, taking both of his hands- then that’s when she noticed. “What happened to your ring?”

 

Louis looked down on his own finger and shit. “I took it off,” Louis gulped. “Felt heavy when I’m typing, don’t worry, I didn’t lose it or anything.”

 

She didn’t seemed to care about the missing ring. Louis really didn’t lose it anyway. “Anyway, Lou, please, at least think about it.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Louis promised, but now he’s paranoid again because Eleanor never bugged him about this. Ever.

 

What if- shit, what if she’s already pregnant with Max’s baby?! And saying this was an excuse so he’ll think it’s his. No, That sounds stupider now that Louis actually think it through.

 

But he was sure of himself, that he set in his mind on saying not yet.

 

“Okay, you’ll think about it.” Eleanor clarified then leaned in, pressing her lips against his, he didn’t get to kiss back because she pulled away so quickly, only to scoot closer and give him more small quick kisses. “But now, I don’t want you to think.”

 

Fuck.

 

The last time they had sex was at least two weeks ago and Louis was on ecstasy. He had to or he can’t do it with her. This time he had to go sober, he could deny and said he wasn’t up to fuck. But a small part of him wanted to, for the sake of not ruining their night and also because he missed this.

 

He missed being sober and being closer to her at the same time.

 

—

 

Harry was frowning and starring at his phone. It’s been at least four hours since Louis texted him, was he with someone else? If he was- why does Harry cares so much? They’re nothing yet, Louis said it himself.

 

But Harry wanted Louis to keep texting him, the last thing Louis said was that he was leaving from work and was going home. Said he had enough of his hotel for the day.

 

Then Harry replied with a “Okay, text me when you’re home xx I’m gonna dine w mum then study.”

 

“You know, a watch pot never beeps.” His mum appeared, sitting next to him in the living room with a bowl of strawberry and whipped cream. Harry’s hand was already reaching for it.

 

Harry bite on the strawberry, saying. “It’s a phone, mum. Not a pot.”

 

“Who are you waiting to text you anyway?” His mum asked like she was one of his best friend. And maybe she was.

 

They always talk about everything together, they had no secrets between one another and Harry felt bad that he can’t exactly tell him mum about Louis.

 

She was fine with his sexuality, said she knew since he was four. Said it wasn’t a big deal as long as he was happy. But can she really be happy if she knows Harry lost his virginity to a twenty six years old business man in London? So he better not talk about it.

 

“Just, someone I’m doing a science project with. He’s supposed to text me and tell me how far is he so I can continue the rest.” Harry lied. “But he barely ever do anything, he probably hasn’t started that’s why he hasn’t text me!”

 

Anne raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t Mason your lab partner?”

 

She really do knows everything about him.

 

“Is Mason also the same person who give you those?”

 

“Those- what? Shit.” Harry cursed under his breath,because Nadine already did try to cover him up, but it’s either got wiped away or her makeup was shit.

 

Anne didn’t look angry, in fact she looked amused. “So, you and Mason?”

 

“No! Gross, ew.” Harry shuddered. Mason met Anne once when he was here to do a science project, Anne said he was cute but Harry thinks Mason is a bit disgusting for his liking.

 

 

Anne hummed. “Well, you were with Niall all weekend-“

 

“It wasn’t Niall!” Harry cuts her off before she gets the wrong idea. But once he said it, he regretted it. Because now he was caught not staying at Niall also he could just say it’s Niall so he won’t have to explain.

 

He got a lot of lying to do tonight, and maybe it’s good to past the time instead of waiting for Louis to text back faster.

 

“I mean, Niall threw a party and I mess around with someone. It wasn’t a big deal, we didn’t do anything, please don’t get the wrong idea.” Harry was starting to be great at lying, he thought.

 

Anne laughed. “Honey, it’s fine. My baby boy is growing up so fast, Aw.” He knew she’ll turn this emotional somehow.

 

She always does.

 

—

 

Louis lied there, in their king sized bed with Eleanor in his arms. He felt so fucked up. Which is bad because he shouldn’t feel this way when he was having sex with his wife. He should’ve felt fucked up when he did it with Harry!

 

Speaking of Harry, Louis reached for his phone, unlocking it when he saw Harry had sent him another text message.

 

_Harry : where are you ? )): are you not home yet????_

_Louis : hi, I’m sorry for the late reply. My phone died and I haven’t got the chance to charge till now xx_

_Harry : hiii :D you’re back !!!_

_Harry : you’re so busy you don’t even have time to charge your phone_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment of what you think so far ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Louis told him to meet at this restaurant, the name sounded fancy and knowing Louis it was probably as fancy as it sounds.

 

So Harry but on a nice patterned shirt and a tight jeans but frowned when he arrived to see everyone, he was clearly underdressed.

 

“You came just in time.” He quickly turned his head to see Louis, arms already sneaking around Harry’s waist and pulling him closer.

 

God, he is truly a work of art, Harry thought, with his beautiful hair all slicked up to the back and his jet black blazer, he probably just got off work, Harry thought.

 

“Hi.” Harry squeaked but Louis was smiling politely at a waiter who walked their way.

 

“I booked a reservation under the name Tomlinson.” Louis said before the waiter even got a chance to greet him.

 

The waiter looked down at the iPad he was holding and nodded when he found the name. “Right this way, Mr. Tomlinson.”

 

The restaurant was more fancy than anything Harry has ever been to, he was kinda embarrassed to let himself walk in like this.

 

“I missed you,” Louis scoot closer to Harry once the waiter left them to get the menus. They were sitting in a booth, Harry knew it was so Louis can get close to him as possible. Harry didn’t mind.

 

Harry looked up to the man next to him, he already wanted to skip dinner and kiss him all over. “Louis, it’s only been two days, get yourself together.” He joked.

 

“I can’t help it.” Louis leaned down already pressing his lips against Harry but they both pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

 

They looked up to see the waiter with the menus. “Thank you.” Louis smiled at him again taking the menus and hand one to Harry.

 

Harry grew up in a posh family but he couldn’t believe the prices when he saw the menu, he knew Louis was going to offer him dinner but Harry already planned to split the check but he was sure he can’t afford even the cheapest thing here.

 

Louis must’ve already ordered when Harry was lost with the menu, because he heard Louis said. “Love, What are you ordering?”

 

Then Harry glanced at Louis then the waiter then back at the menu. “I’ll just- I’ll have what you’re having.”

 

The waiter nods and wrote it down on his iPad.

 

“And a bottle of minor.” Louis added.

 

Then Harry had to add. “And an ice tea.”

 

Once the waiter wrote it down and left, Louis turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. “An Ice tea, really?”

 

“It’s a school night and my mum will kill me if I come home-“ Fuck. He kept blurting out that he still lives with his mum.It wouldn’t be embarrassing if Louis knew how old he really was and what grade he’s in now.

 

But Louis didn’t question it, he just pulled Harry closer, if it was possible to be closer to each other. “Still wish you could stay over tonight, I could wake you up real early-“

 

“Lou, shut up.” Harry pressed his lips against Louis, mainly to shut him up in case Harry was gonna reply with something dumb again.

 

Louis, needed this.

 

He needs Harry around him and have his full attention, for once he wasn’t thinking about Eleanor. Who promised she’ll be back in an hour but Louis was sure she still wasn’t home.

 

The woman hasn’t even text Louis once, not even to let him know she’s still alive.

 

“You looked exhausted.” Harry pointed out after he broke the kiss. “Long day at work?”

 

Louis shrugged. “Actually, I didn’t exactly go to work today.”

 

“Do you do that sometimes? Not go because you can and there’s no one to fire you?” Harry giggled. “That’s goals.”

 

Louis leaned closer to rest his chin on top of Harry’s. “Yeah, But that doesn’t mean I don’t have Liam calling for me every five seconds. It’s kinda like work from home.”

 

“Was that what made you exhausted?”

 

And Louis didn’t want to go on details about his day with his wife, so he just cleared his throat and lied. “Yeah.”

 

—

 

Harry can’t help himself once the wine was in front of him, his ice tea ended up untouched and he wasn’t sure how many glasses he drank, Louis told him he had enough when Harry started singing loudly and everyone was starring at them.

 

“Okay, my bad, I shouldn’t have made you drink.” Louis sighed as he left the restaurant with Harry in his arms, because Harry was going to fall down if he let go.

 

Harry laughed- there was nothing funny about what Louis just said. “Please, it’s just wine. I’m fine!”

 

“I’ll take you back to the hotel, you can skip your first class tomorrow, I think that’d be best-“

 

“No!” Harry suddenly said making Louis jumped a little. They were waiting for Louis’ car since he got a valet parking and they had to drive Louis’ car to him. “My mums gonna kill me- just, can you drive me?” And then he looks around the car for a few seconds before saying. “Actually, She’s gonna kill me if I come home like this. Your hotel it is.”

 

Louis can’t help but smile fondly at the boy next to him. “So, you do still live with your mum.”

 

The two were waiting for Louis’ car, he called his driver five minutes before they left the restaurant, he was in the parking lot somewhere. “Where else would I live, Louis?”

 

Louis didn’t answered that, once he spot his driver and his car, Louis fished Harry’s keys out of his pocket and gave it to his driver, he knows for a fact, Harry’s going to freak when he wakes up and his car was left at the restaurant.

 

“It’s the dark blue car with a rainbow sticker!” Harry told Louis’ driver before entering Louis’ car with him. “Fuck school, I can stay with you all day.” He said, leaning in to kiss Louis.

 

—

 

Harry woke up the next morning, he never felt more comfortable than he was right now. The soft bed and someone cuddling him protectively- wait, why is there someone holding him?!

 

Harry looked up to see Louis, still asleep and he had to look around to see he was in the familiar hotel suite.

 

The boy didn’t waste no time, trying to release himself out of Louis’ grip- which woke Louis up.

 

Harry’s first thought was that this man took advantage of Harry while he was unconscious and that his friends was right, he shouldn’t have trust Louis that much.

 

“You arse!” Harry grab a pillow behind him and starts hitting Louis with it.

 

If Louis was half asleep before, he was fully awake now. “Hey! What the fuck?!” Louis grabbed on the pillow and threw it on the floor only to have Harry to tackle him with tears running down his face.

 

“Fucking arse!” Harry continued to cuss, trying to free his hands out of Louis’ grip so he could throw a punch.

 

But Louis didn’t let go. “Harry, calm down! What the fuck?!”

 

“You can’t just-“ Harry stopped struggling, sitting on the bed with his hands still on Louis’ grip. “I was unconscious! You were taking advantage of me! That’s not fair! I-I’m just a kid.“ he blurted out. Not that he’s a kid, he knows he’s legal but Louis still probably won’t take him the first time if he told Louis he was 17.

 

Louis sighed, watching the boy broke into tears. “Harry, I didn’t fuck you last night.” He let go of Harry’s hands. “I know I’m not supposed to do that.”

 

“Then why aren’t you wearing any shirt?!”

 

“Because I didn’t want to sleep in it, you’re wearing yours! I didn’t took it off.” Louis pointed out. “Do you feel any kind of pain in your hole? Look- there isn’t even a new mark.”

 

That calmed Harry down a little bit, but he just sat there in silent, starring at Louis.

 

“Harry, baby,I won’t ever take advantage of you.” Louis confirmed. “Besides, I wasn’t planning to fuck last night, I just wanted to see you.”

 

Harry stayed quite, he looked down on his own fingers before mumbling an apology. He looked so cute, with his messy curls and his red cheeks despite the drying tears on his face.

 

“That’s fine, love. Just don’t wake me up like that again.” Louis chuckled, pulling the boy into his arms. “Harry, you’re late for school by the way.”

 

Harry turned to the clock above the door, it was ten in the morning. He had missed his first period and everyone’s probably wondering where he is. He could lie to get a makeup test but what if his mum found out he skipped school?!

 

He didn’t want to think about that right now, he got Louis with him. “Might as well just skip it, I guess.” Harry shrugged, resting his head on Louis’ chest. “Can we go back to sleep?”

 

“You do that, I have work.” Louis chuckled, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “I’ll see you at lunch though, and you can order room service if you get hungry.”

 

Harry had a million reasons why he should quit school and move in with Louis.

 

—

 

Once Louis left him all alone in the suite, giving him back his car keys and told him that his driver had picked up his car from him, Harry felt safer.

 

Because Louis did said he could go home if he wanted to, and he was also welcomed to stay. So Harry chose to stay after texting Niall to tell his mum that he stayed over at Niall’s last night and got a stomach flu, it took a lot of convincing because Niall didn’t liked the idea of him going to London and skip school but Niall gave in anyways.

 

He also texted his mum just to be sure, but thank God none of the teachers had ask her where he was. Anne let her stay at Niall’s because his excuse was Niall was already late so he couldn’t drive him and that he couldn’t drive himself at this situation.

 

The good thing was, She bought it. Which means he gets to spend some more time with Louis.

 

Harry took a shower in his suite and put on a shirt from Louis’ closet, Louis did said he could borrow anything Louis has in the closet. But all the man has in there is his work close like blazers and dress pants and shirts, so Harry chose the shirt.

 

He thought he looked adorable in nothing but Louis’ shirt, he felt like he’s Louis’ trophy wife, which he didn’t know was a bad or good thing. But he felt good. He wished he had a panties to match, but he wasn’t even wearing anything underneath.

 

He heard the door opened just after he ordered room service for their lunch, he was sat behind the counter when Louis walked in with another man.

 

“But, Sir, Sophia said-“

 

“I don’t fucking care what Sophia said!” Louis raised his voice. “If she has anything to say to me, she should said it herself instead of saying it through Sophia and through you.” Harry wanted to know what they were arguing about. “I mean, she’s acting like she doesn’t have my number! Like she doesn’t know where I liv- what?!”

 

Louis raised his eyebrows at Liam who was looking behind him with a strange scared look. “Sir, I don’t want to alarm you but there’s someone-“

 

The older man turned to see Harry sat on the counter, facing them. His cheeks immediately turned red when he realized they were both starring at him.

 

“With your clothes.” Liam added.

 

Louis can’t help but let a small smile crept on his face when he saw Harry still here, wearing his shirt with the first two buttons undone. “Don’t worry, he’s my guest.” Louis confirmed. “Anyway, I’ll see you later, Liam. I don’t want to hear about that unless she talks to me herself, yeah?”

 

“Yes, Sir, understood.” Was all Liam said before turning on his heel and walked out of the door.

 

“Oh, and Li?”

 

Liam stopped and turned back to face his boss right before he closed the door.

 

Louis gulped before saying. “Make sure you don’t tell anyone about this, not even Sophia.” Liam knew he was referring to the boy on his counter.

 

Liam nodded and said he understood before closing the door shut.

 

Harry quickly left the stool and walked over to Louis, he waste no time to wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“You look good with my shirt.” Louis admired, pecking his lips as he pulled him closer by the waist. “And nothing underneath.” He smirked when he reached for Harry’s bum under the shirt.

 

Harry blushed at that. “Was hoping I had a panties to match.”

 

Louis perked up at that. “Oh, you’re into that?”

 

Harry buried his face on Louis’ chest, he was embarrassed to talk about his kinks- he wasn’t even sure what he’s into and not.

 

He did figured some with Louis the first time around, but he wasn’t sure about these panties things. He remembered trying them on while out shopping with Nadine and he felt pretty. But he didn’t know if he was into it. Maybe he was.

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, love.” Louis chuckled, hooking two fingers on Harry’s chin and held his head up.

 

Louis leaned in to kiss him again, Harry hurriedly kissed back. If he could he wants to be kissing Louis at all times.

 

“Can we please eat now, I’m starved.” Louis said pulling away from him, taking his hand as they both walked towards the counter where Harry prepared the lunch he ordered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo how do you like it so far ? Thoughts ? (((:


	9. Chapter 9

“Daddy!” Harry screamed, holding onto Louis’ hair.

 

He wasn’t sure how they ended up on the sofa with Harry’s legs spread wide and Louis’ tongue thrusting in and out of his hole, teasingly.

 

This was something Harry never imagined doing, not even with Louis. But now that he is, he always wanted Louis to eat him out.

 

He thought, them feeding each other was the cutest thing they ever done so how did they went through that literally ten minutes ago to Louis eating him out?! He was glad Louis did though.

 

“More, Daddy.” Harry moaned, looking down to see his Daddy at work, his fingers was spreading Harry’s hole so he had easier access to stick his tongue in.

 

Louis’ tongue left Harry’s hole, making the younger boy whine only to be replaced with a moan when Louis slowly sink Harry’s cock into his mouth.

 

No one has sucked Harry’s cock before, let alone eating him out so he was overwhelmed with how much Louis was giving him right now.

 

“Louis!” Harry screamed when he felt himself released inside of Louis’ mouth, Louis had a disgust look on his face for a few seconds before taking it all. “Sorry.” Harry squeaked. “Came earlier than I thought I would.”

 

Louis leaned up to press his lips against Harry’s. “It’s fine, I love the way you taste.”

 

“Can I help you with that?” Harry asked eyeing Louis’ obvious buldge in his trouser.

 

Louis put his blazer back on, he seemed to took it off before sinking into Harry’s hole. “Can’t, I’m already late for a meeting. Are you leaving soon?”

 

Harry shrugged, because he really didn’t want to leave but he knows he has to. His mum and friends are probably worried sick. “Maybe.”

 

“Why don’t you leave after I get back? So you can take care of me first.” Louis pressed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I know how bad you want my cock.”

 

And it’s true. He wants it so bad. He didn’t drive to London and skip school for nothing.

 

But then his phone vibrates on the coffee table. They both heard it and harry was quick to grab it, only to see Niall on the caller ID.

 

He sighed, Niall probably calls to tell him he can’t back him up much longer, his mum was probably texting Niall.

 

“Actually, that’s my cue to go.” Harry frowned then look up. “Saturday?”

 

—

 

Harry came home safely and told his mum he’s gonna get some rest though it was barely dinner time. He just didn’t want to face his mother until he’s got his lies all planned out, also he needed the nap.

 

It was when she calls him down for dinner that Harry came downstairs, putting on his best sick face.

 

“Oh, Harry, drop the act.” His mum suddenly said, Harry’s face was straight from her words. “I know you’re not sick- how stupid do you think I am?”

 

“I uh- I can explain.” Harry tried.

 

His mother chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. “It’s fine, if you didn’t feel like school, that’s fine, sweetheart. But you didn’t have to hide yourself at Niall’s. You could’ve talk to me about it.”

 

Honestly, Anne was the best mother anyone could have and Harry is so lucky she’s his mum.

 

—

 

Louis had to come home that night, because Eleanor had been bugging Sophia and she had been bugging Liam and that leads to Liam bugging Louis that he needs to come home.

 

He had to talk to Eleanor about this, that they can’t just talk through their assistants. But he believed there are bigger problems to talk about now.

 

Louis’ first argument would be about the baby she wanted, he had thought about it and it’s a no. He practiced everything he need to stay on the drive home.

 

Then he thought about finally telling her he knew about Max and him because the baby talk will lead to that. But this was still in the maybe pile.

 

Because if he said that now then they won’t talk about the drugs she found out about, they could talk about that first and tell Eleanor the real reason why he’s been taking it; because he couldn’t stand there sober when he knows his wife is seeing someone else.

 

There was just so many things he needed to say, he hoped the things he practiced to say will come out of his mouth right when he said it.

 

When he walked inside his shares penthouse he found Eleanor on the sofa, she shifted when she heard the door and saw Louis only to turn back to the telly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, talking to her was gonna drain so much energy.

 

“Hey.” Louis started, taking off his coat and walked up to his wife, she was wrapped in a thin blanket they kept there on the sofa.

 

Eleanor looked tired, of course she was. She looked up to her husband and force a smile up her face.

 

This was painful to do and watch, they’re not supposed to be faking smiles to each other, they should both be happy. The more Louis stayed away from her the more distant they are for each other, it was kind of sad.

 

“We need to talk.” Louis cleared his throat, sitting down next to her. The empty smile on her face dropped, her eyes traveled back to the Telly. “I thought about the baby and now’s not a good time.”

 

Eleanor, to his surprise, didn’t argue, she just nodded.

 

“And,” Louis continued. “You already know why, I’m not in the best position to have a baby right now and you’re traveling a lot.”

 

Then she said it, the words Louis through the wouldn’t hear Eleanor said. “And because you’ve been seeing someone else.”

 

Louis’ eyes widen at that, but he tried to keep calm. That’s when Eleanor finally turned to face her husband.

 

“What?” Eleanor scoffed. “People working in your hotel talks, Louis. I’d talk around too if I see my boss walking around holding someone’s hands, that’s not his wife’s.”

 

Louis was lost for words, he didn’t thought Eleanor would find out about that so quickly. Now would be the perfect time to tell her he knew about Max and her. But now that she started, she couldn’t stop talking. “About your drug use- I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring it.” She apologized.

 

She apologized!

 

“We’ll see Dr. Farris soon-“

 

“El, listen, about that guy.” Louis had to explain himself, he really should. What he did was wrong, but that doesn’t made her right. She did something wrong as well and she should know that he knew.

 

But Eleanor was past that. “No, listen, just breakup with whoever that is. Put it behind us, I don’t want Father to find out about this.”

 

Of fucking course.

 

Of course Eleanor wants them to ignore this and get it over with because she didn’t want her father to know. It’ll ruin her image, their image, Eleanor just wanted to forget about it.

 

And maybe Eleanor was right, they should just put this past them. Louis should just nod and promised he’ll break up with Harry, it’s not like Eleanor will end whatever she has going on with Max if Louis told her he knew.

 

“Listen, I’ll go to the doctor with you. I’ll be there for you.” Eleanor cleared her throat, taking his hand. “And you’ll go to Manchester with me on Friday. Let’s just put everything behind us, like, a fresh start.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYSSSS
> 
> So sorry for the long update I’ve been hella busy being sad lmao
> 
> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this song, as usual tell me what you think so far also I MIGHT upload a new fic soon and I hope y’all will read that one and like it v much, it’s gonna be smutty bc once you stumbled upon my fics u have to expect it to be smutty anyways I will maybe post it quite soon and I hope y’all stick around for that too lmao !!! 
> 
> LOVE YALL


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I’ve been really busy writing an actual story with original characters and all and I got carried away and completely forget abt this I’m sorry I hope y’all still waiting on this :(

The rest of the week has been hell, first the doctor visits then Manchester with Eleanor. It was insane how he still managed to text Harry every now and then when she wasn’t looking.

 

Grand openings was much worse when Max was there, of course Eleanor spent more time talking to Max than to Louis that he ended up excusing himself only to give Harry a ring and ask what he was up to this weekend.

 

The boy was free and Eleanor said she had planned a spa trip with her friends. Which, was good because she said she needed a day off and so did he. Only his plan of a day off is to see Harry.

 

The thing was, everyone at the hotel talks. That’s how Eleanor found out the first time and he had cornered Liam and asked him if he told her and he looked terrified and said no and Liam was an honest man. No one that stupid is a good liar, Louis thought.

 

“So are we all packed?” Louis asked by their building’s main entrance.

 

Eleanor nodded, taking off her sunglasses. It wasn’t even sunny. Louis wanted to roll his eyes at her.

 

“Now remember what Dr. Farris told you.” Eleanor reminded him then pulling his husband closer to press her lips against his. “Have a great weekend.”

 

Louis smiled, sweetly. “You too.”

 

Because he knows, he will have the better weekend between the two of them. Especially when Harry texted him saying he arrived at the Cumberland last night.

 

—

 

Louis had dropped his suite’s card to Roberta at the receptionist table and told her to give it to a Harry Styles only.

 

He had learn Harry’s last name just yesterday when Harry asked if he should book his own room or not and Louis told him not to, said he’ll just drop his hotel card at the front desk and he needed Harry’s last name to tell his receptionist.

 

Of course Louis would made jokes about his name that made Harry sent a hundredunamused emojis and ignored him for an hour before saying he missed him already for ignoring the man for an hour.

 

Another thing Louis did was to tell the hotel manager, Mr. Harris to warn everyone that works in the hotel that if he heard any of them talk about Louis one more time, there was no apologies accepted and they’d get fired immediately.

 

That’ll scare them. It wasn’t easy to find a job in this economy.

 

“Are you just gonna stand there and not give me a kiss?” Louis asked when he walked in his suite, shaking off his coat with Harry standing across the room with his hands behind his back.

 

Louis walked closer, his gaze dropped to Harry’s hand. “Do you have something there for me?”

 

“For both you and me, actually.” Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ once the man was in front of him. Louis didn’t got the chance to kiss back, Harry was already pulling away and revealing the small bag from behind. “For me to have on and for you to admire.”

 

Louis’ eyes widen at that. He knew exactly what Harry had in there. “Shit, Harry.” Louis breathed, leaning in to press his forehead against Harry, Harry leaned closer to peck Louis’ lips. “What are you waiting for then? Put it on.”

 

—

 

Louis was on the sofa, eyes focused on the Telly when Harry went to change. It’s been at least fifteen minutes and it shouldn’t be that hard to put on a pair of panties, but Harry was actually more nervous than excited to be all dressed pretty for Louis.

 

When he finally grew the balls to leave the room, he walked ever so slowly towards Louis, he was too focused on the Telly and probably forgotten about Harry in the other room.

 

Once Harry was stood in front of Louis by the sofa, he cleared his throat and Louis looked up only to have widen eyes. Harry didn’t even had anything on except a pair of red panties and Louis was already starring like Harry hung the moon.

 

“Shit,” Louis mumbled under his breath, he stood up and let his eyes roam around Harry’s figure, Harry felt exposed though this man had seen Harry naked and he shouldn’t feel embarrassed and he wasn’t even naked!

 

But realistically, he was wearing ladies’ undergarments. Which he feels good in. Maybe he should invest on a few more.

 

“Shit, you look gorgeous.” Louis cupped both of his ass cheeks in his palm, pulling the boy closer making him giggle like a little girl.

 

Harry placed his hand on Louis’ chest, looking up still giggling. “Do you like it?”

 

“Like it? I love it.” Louis leaned in and peck his lips before slowly trying to pick the boy up, Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist once he felt his body being lifted up.

 

Harry squealed against Louis’ lips as Louis made his journey to the bedroom with the boy safely around him.

 

The older man lie Harry out, carefully on the bed, admiring Harry’s body as he took off his shirt one button at a time.

 

“Hurry!” Harry whined, crawling up to take Louis’ belt off of him.

 

But Louis took him by the wrist just before he could pull the belt off. “Pull it off and I’ll fucking spank you with it.”

 

Harry looked up to him with a pout. “But only bad boys gets spanked.”

 

Louis nodded, opening his mouth to say something only to stop himself when he looked down to his pants where Harry was pulling his belt off and unzipping his trousers, dropping it by his ankles.

 

He was still starring up at his daddy with wide eyes and a pout that soon turned into a smirk. “Oops?”

 

“You’re testing me.” Louis sighed, Harry just sat there on the bed, twirling a strand of his curls on his fingers.

 

He wasn’t really testing if Louis would do it or not. In fact, he did it so Louis would do it. Harry always wondered what getting spanked -with a belt and with Louis- feels like. He had the chance and he can’t just sat there and not take it.

 

“On your knees, ass up.” Louis commanded and it didn’t took a second for Harry to obliged.

 

Wiggling his bum as he buried his head on the pillow.

 

It took at least thirty seconds till Harry looked up from the pillow and looked behind him to see what’s taking so long, he felt the bed dipped with Louis’ weight earlier so why hasn’t he get on with it?

 

Just when he turned around to face his daddy he felt the leather material against his right cheek. Harry’s first reaction was to scream, it took him by surprise!

 

His panties was still safely on him, it was barely covering his cheeks anyways.

 

Harry was still trying to recover from the first spank when he felt another on his left cheek. “Louis!” Harry buried his head back into the pillow.

 

The he felt another slap, leaving him to whine against the pillow.

 

It hurt, it really was. But Harry didn’t want it to stop, he wanted more, if he could have Louis spank him all day long, he probably would let him.

 

That’s when the fourth slap came, they were all unexpected, Harry had to wince every time.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Louis started, giving him another hard spank. “Like it when your daddy punish you?”

 

Harry didn’t said anything, he was still whining against the pillow.

 

Then another spank. “Answer me.”

 

“Ah, yes- yes, I love it when you’re punishing me.” Harry winced when he felt another spank. “Daddy!”

 

Louis gave another spank, this time, harder than all the others and it hits Harry right against his crack. “You’re supposed to learn your lesson, sweetheart. Maybe this isn’t enough, maybe I shouldn’t let you come tonight, that would’ve been more of a punishment. right, darling?”

 

“Ah!” Harry whine when he felt the leather against his skin again. “You can’t do that! I deserve to come, I’ve been so patient waiting for you!”

 

“If you were so patient, you wouldn’t be so eager, taking off my trousers like that.” Then he smacked Harry’s ass one last time with his belt before dropping it on the floor. “I think it’s only fair if you hold your come tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the merrier the comments the faster the next update is !!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU PROCEED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT NOTE
> 
> WARNINGS : orgasm denial also unsafe sex !!!!!
> 
> AND ALSO REMEMBER KIDS NO GLOVE NO LOVE DONT HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX !!!!! 
> 
> thank you and now please leave your kudos and comments!!

Harry was a mess, bouncing on Louis’ cock on the sofa with tears rolling down his face because Louis made it clear that he won’t get to come again.

Louis already denied him when they fucked earlier on the bed after Louis spanked the younger boy, leaving him helpless and begging all night to let him come.

With Harry touching him every second, begging to let the younger boy come and even try to rut against Louis, the older man got all caught up again and ended up making Harry ride his cock on the sofa where he was trying to finish watching the game but Harry won’t stop bugging him.

Harry was riding him with so much pride and mentioned how close he was when Louis plastered a smirk on his face and asked. “Who said you could come now?”

That’s when Harry started crying but nonetheless, he kept bouncing on top of Louis, gripping onto Louis’ shoulder, starring at his daddy with pleading eyes. 

Harry’s not going to lie, he loves this, he loves that Louis has so much control over him and he loves obeying Louis. He loves being denied and to hold his come.

It was something about being shut down by Louis that turns Harry on more than he already is. “Please, daddy. Just this once.” Harry tried again.

“Bad boys don’t deserve to come.” Louis told him once more. “And shouldn’t getting the chance to pleasure me enough?”

Harry pouted so cutely, Louis almost going to let him come until Harry had to say. “Louis, you’re being unfair!”

“I’m teaching you a lesson.” Louis corrected him then he felt himself coming to an end, he groaned, his grip on Harry’s hips went tighter. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

Harry sighed when he realized he’s not gonna get to come again, he looked down at his neglected, angry cock that was spilling pre come all over Louis’ stomach. 

Once Louis came inside him, Harry let out a loud moan filling Louis releases everywhere inside him- oh fuck. 

Fuck. 

Harry’s eyes widen as he realized Louis didn’t put on a condom- he didn’t put Louis a condom.

“Why don’t you get my cock ready then ride me, princess?” Was Louis’ words when his eyes were still glued on the Telly and Harry squealed excitedly because he thought Louis was going to let him come this time.

He was so caught up with the thought that he gets to come he forgot to put on the condom! 

“Oh, fuck.” Louis stare back at Harry with widen eyes when he realized. “Shit, get off me!” 

Harry shakes his head in realization because he hasn’t pulled out yet, the boy quickly lift himself up and roll on the other side of the sofa, feeling the come leaking out of his hole.

 

The younger boy didn’t dare to look up to Louis, he was probably disappointed in him. 

 

They were sat there in silent, still catching their breath with Louis’ come leaking out of Harry, making a mess on the sofa.

“I-“ Harry started. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Louis sighed, turning to face his baby.

 

“Come on, let’s clean you up.” He hooked his palms under both of Harry’s arms, pulling him up till he was collided with Louis’ chest. “Oh come on, Harry, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And I’m clean, I promise.”

 

Harry only looked up when he felt himself being picked up from the sofa and carried to the bathroom inside the room.

 

Louis placed him to sit on the bathroomcounter, spreading his legs and grabbing a clean towel.

 

The boy stayed silent and watched Louis soaked it up before placing the damp towel between his legs and cleaned his insides. “Are you sure you’re clean?” Harry had to asked.

 

The question made Louis snorted and looked up to kiss Harry’s cheek. “I’m sure, babe. Are you?”

 

Harry nodded. Not that he ever get tested but he was a hundred percent sure with the fact that he was a virgin before Louis. And if Louis was clean then he probably is.

 

Is that even how it works?! Harry wanted to ask Louis but Louis can’t know he took Harry’s virginity that night, what if Louis feels guilty about not making it special or question the fact that 21 years old Harry was still a virgin?!

 

He decided he could just look it up later or after he’s back home.

 

Then he asked “Are you mad at me?” Instead.

 

Louis can’t help but laugh at that, leaning in again to yet give Harry another kiss. He can’t get enough of Harry, can he?

 

“Hey, it was my fault.” Louis assured him, throwing the damped towel somewhere across the floor. “I should’ve payed attention.” Then he stood closer, placing himself between “Besides, I’ve been mad at you for too many things tonight.”

 

Harry looked up, hopefully. “Does this means I get to come now?”

 

“No.” Louis didn’t even think before he made his decision.

 

Harry started whining like a little boy who was just told play time is over and it’s time to study. “But daddy-“

 

“Don’t push me.” Louis stopped him before he can complain any further. “If you’re good I might let you come tomorrow.” He took Harry’s legs and wrapped it around his own waist before picking the boy up. “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

 

—

 

Louis woke up the next morning with Harry wrapped around him, sleeping soundly with his head rested on Louis’ chest. His curls were all over Louis’ face he thought if he didn’t wake up now he might suffocate from them.

 

The first thing he did was to reach for his phone since he didn’t want to get up and make Harry move.

 

For reasons like, he didn’t want to interrupt Harry’s sleep and also because he loves the feeling of Harry cuddling close to him.

 

It was a Sunday which means Liam didn’t bothered texting Louis about what he wanted Liam to bring for his breakfast.

 

There were messages from his family groupchat (One of him with his younger siblings) Louis never bothered reading unless he saw his name was mentioned, they’ll private message him if it was urgent anyway.

 

Louis ignored all the group messages, it was too early to read them anyway. Then he saw one from Eleanor.

 

Usually, on weekend getaways Eleanor didn’t bother texting or calling him. At first Louis thinks it’s because she wanted some alone time then Louis learnt about Max so it probably has something to do with him but after everything, of course she was checking up on Louis.

 

“Call me as soon as you wake up, I’m on my way back xx”

 

As much as Louis wants to wait another hour to call her because he didn’t want to disturb Harry, he needs to know why Eleanor just said she was on her way back when she said she wouldn’t be home until later tonight.

 

So he moved Harry to the empty side of the bed as slowly as possible, making sure he doesn’t wake up as he tip toed out of the room and into the balcony, clicking the phone symbol next to his wife’s contact name.

 

She picked up right away. Thank God.

 

“Hey! What’s up? I thought you’re staying till later tonight? I was going to pick you up and all.” Louis rolled his eyes as he speaks. He really wasn’t planning to pick her up.

 

Eleanor sounded angry, but she didn’t sounded like she was angry at him. Just angry in general. “No, babe, change of plans. I really shouldn’t leave you right now.” Maybe, she was mad at herself for leaving. Could she? “Are you home right now? I could pick up some lunch-“

 

“Actually, I’m at the hotel.” Louis told her, honestly. “I have lunch plans with uh- Lottie.” Truth was, his sister was somewhere across Europe, traveling.

 

Eleanor knew that, but she probably doesn’t remember Louis has mentioned that.

 

“Oh, well come home right after then.” Eleanor told him. “I’m almost there.”

 

“Yes, of course. Bye.”

 

“Love yo-“ Louis hung up before Eleanor could finish her sentence and before he had to say it back.

 

All he knew was, he needs to hurry and get back home before Eleanor suspects something.

 

First off, he needs to tell Harry to go home.

 

The poor boy, hasn’t even come yet the whole night they were together and now he has to be sent home and they’ll probably won’t see each other till next week.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise I’m alive !!!!
> 
> -unedited pls excuse every single mistake-

“I’m so sorry.” Louis sighed, pulling Harry’s jeans on him.

 

Harry slapped his hands away from the waistband of his jeans. “I can do it myself.”

 

Louis didn’t blame him for being pissy, he had every right to be mad. After not getting to come and now Louis was making him leave.

 

Thankfully, he came up with an excuse; that he had forgotten he had lunch meetings with clients and that’s why Harry should go now.

 

The younger boy, believes him, of course. But that doesn’t change the fact that he was mad at Louis.

 

At least Louis thinks Harry believed him.

 

But Harry thought Louis was just trying to get rid of him. Louis probably realized last night he didn’t want to do this anymore with Harry. Fuck, is he bored with Harry? Was this his way to end whatever’s going on between him?!

 

All those thoughts fades away when Louis said. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, I can pick you up after one of your class and-“

 

No, he can’t.

 

Because Louis was going to pick him up at the university where Harry told Louis he was studying at. And he can’t exactly pick Harry up if he doesn’t actually go there.

 

“You don’t have to pick me up at all, Louis.” Harry cuts him off. “Just- I’ll see you next week?”

 

Louis nodded, furiously with a huge smile on his face. He leaned in to peck Harry’s frown. “Till next week then, I promise, I’ll let you come as many times as you like next week.”

 

—

 

So turns out getting rid of Harry wasn’t the hard part.

 

The hard part was when he walked into his shared penthouse and saw Eleanor’s suitcase was still by the door.

 

Before he called for her, he could hear someone talking from the kitchen and Eleanor’s probably wasn’t alone before he came in.

 

In fact, Louis turned to face the coat hanger and boy, was he right.

 

Max’s coat.

 

Of course the cunt was here.

 

Louis walked ever so slowly towards his kitchen, stopping just a few feet away from the open door he can’t be seen but he could eavesdrop their conversation.

 

And hearing them arguing made Louis realized something; she didn’t sound mad on the phone earlier because she was mad at herself nor was she mad at Louis. She was mad at her boyfriend.

 

No wonder that spa trip went fast.

 

“Listen, you’re not thinking this properly.” He heard Max sighed. “We can’t just- El, that’s my baby too.”

 

Louis’ heart dropped to his stomach when he heard it. Is she pregnant?! With Max’s baby?! Was he hearing this right?

 

“We don’t have a choice! If he found out about us everything will be ruined!” Eleanor didn’t sound calm at all. “He didn’t want a baby, we talked about this but he can’t deny it if I’m already pregnant and I want it, right?”

 

Max hated everything she was saying, Louis could tell and he can’t even see them. “Eleanor, this is stupid. I can’t spent the rest of my life pretending like that’s Louis’ child and not mine!”

 

Louis had two choices here, interrupt their conversation and tell them he heard everything then tell both of them to get out.

 

Or for the sake of his business and the fact that he still needs Eleanor’s father’s money; he could just take a few steps back and pretend like he didn’t hear any of them.

 

He didn’t need to think it through when Eleanor said it herself.

 

“Obviously divorcing him is not an option, Max. My father will disown me.” Eleanor shuddered. “And there’s no way he’s going to divorce me, he cares about his business too much.”

 

Eleanor was right. He cares about his business too much.

 

So Louis turned on his heel ever so slowly and walked back to the front door as if he just arrived, slamming the door loudly so Eleanor would notice he was home.

 

“I’m home!” Louis could use some drugs right now. Facing Eleanor and all. Especially knowing she’s pregnant with Max’s baby.

 

Shit.

 

It wasn’t long before Eleanor left the kitchen and approached his husband, giving him a tight hug. “Hey! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left.” She said it as if something bad happened to him.

 

“I’m fine, I told you I’ll be fine.” Louis gently backed Eleanor from himself. “Did you had a nice trip though?”

 

Then they both were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Their eyes tear away from each other and they looked up at Max who was standing a few feet away.

 

“I should get going.” Max told Eleanor. Completely ignoring Louis’ presence in the room.

 

Louis tried not to make any comments, biting his lip to make sure no words could escape him as Max grab his coat and left the penthouse without any other words.

 

“So, I was thinking.” Eleanor took his hand and led him to their sofa, sitting down next to each other as she continues. “You’re gonna see Dr. Farris every Monday so I could take care of the hotel on Mondays, Max can handle everything else with the shops then.” Eleanor smiled sweetly. “And there’s no need to mention any of this to my father, right?”

 

Louis nodded because he agrees. Something he could agree on, really. There’s no way in hell he can know about this. He’ll lose his trust and respect.

 

“El, really, you didn’t have to cancel your day so you could see me.”

 

“Oh, nonsense! I’ll make sure I’ll be with your a lot more now.” God that’s even worse. “Trust me, it’s better if you have me with you.“

 

—

 

Harry was home alone. His mum left to spend the evening with her friends.

 

And Louis hasn’t texted him since he left the hotel. Which made Harry upset because once again; he thinks Louis was trying to get rid of him.

 

Harry knew he shouldn’t get attached and if Louis wants him gone then Harry shouldn’t give a fuck. They were nothing, no strings attached.

 

But he can’t help but worry about not seeing the man again.

 

So yeah, maybe he was attached.

 

It took Harry three porn videos to get himself semi hard so he can stroke himself and finally come. He don’t give a fuck because Louis wasn’t here to make him come and he had waited long enough.

 

The thing was, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis especially from last night’s event and how Louis denied him a couple times. Fuck, he loves it when that man took control over him.

 

Oh, and his panties- Louis’ reaction to the panties. Christ, there’s no way Louis could get rid of him after seeing him in those panties.

 

Harry didn’t give a fuck anymore, he don’t care if Louis was ignoring him or not. He grabbed his phone and press on Louis’ caller ID, his other hand was still lazily stroking his cock. He needs to hear his daddy’s voice.

 

“Harry?” Louis answered, sounding confused. “Is something wrong? Why are you calling-“

 

“Ah! Daddy!” Harry moaned once he heard the man’s voice, stroking his cock faster. “I just- I need to hear you, please let me come, after last night.”

 

Then he heard Louis sighed.

 

“Harry, I can’t do this right now.”

 

“Please, I’m so close. Just say something, anything-“ Harry sounded desperate. And in all honesty, he really was.

 

Louis tsked on the other end of the line.

 

“I can’t do this. Not now.”

 

And with that Louis hung up.

 

He actually hung up.

 

At this point, Harry wasn’t even stroking himself anymore. He was just holding his cock still while his other hand stared at his phone screen, blankly until the screen turned off.

 

Maybe Louis actually was trying to get rid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY I’m so sorry for the long wait my phone was fucked and I didn’t back up this fic anywhere else bc I’m stupid and I got a new phone and fell in love w it so I didn’t care abt the one w all my fics in it for awhile but I repaired it bc I love y’all ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE TELL ME YALL STILL ALIVE SO I CAN UPDATE AGAIN SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT LOVE YOUUUUU


	13. IMPORTANT NOTE

HEY SORRY FOR THE FALSE UPDATEEEEE

 

i just need to ask yall smth important before i continue this 

 

**_will yall be okay if i add mpreg into this fic?_ **

 

Give me your honest opinions before i continue :)))

Thank you love you all will update soon i promise !!!

-sylv.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY OKAY please tell me what you think of this so I know whether I should continue or not. AHHH aim excited for feedbacks please don’t be mean lmao
> 
> -sylv


End file.
